One-Shot Wonderland
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Okay. This is a series of one shots I typed up, for your guys entertainment! Hope you guys enjoy! Oh! And I would love to earn a request from you all!
1. Chapter 1

_~ Fairy Tale ~ _

**_Author's Notes ~ Sup guys! I know this is a cheesy title but I assure you that the oneshot that your about to read is original and not cheesy. (I hope) So, once your done reading, it's your choice if you review or not! ~ Contains: Fem!Hiccup and Prince!Jack_**

* * *

_"And it is said that when the time is right, he will bloom from his winter rose state and come to his princess' rescue. For He will always find her no matter how far they may be apart," Said a woman to her daughter as she closes a book in her lap. "Mama?" "Yes Hailey?" "Jack Frost isn't real. Is he?" "Well, you shouldn't doubt him Hailey. He just may be under your nose. Good night sweetheart." "Good night Mama."_

* * *

_**~ Six years Later ~**_

_"Good Morning you Majesty," Said a servant as he opens the curtains of the room and pours a cup of tea. "Good morning Felix. What's my schedule for today?" questioned a girl, letting down her long brunette hair and brushing it with her fingers slowly. Felix smiled,"This Morning you have a violin lesson with Miss Astrid. At two you have a dance lesson with Mister Nicholas. Then at six you have a sword lesson with Miss Toothiana. Otherwise your as free as a Blue Jay." "What of my father?" Felix placed the cup of tea down,"Oh. I'm sorry princess," He said,"he's still in Russia. He won't be back till next Wednesday." Hailey sighed as she stood up and went behind a divider in the back of her room where her usual green dress was waiting for her. "Prince Scott?" She questioned as she started changing into her dress. "I forgot, he'll be here at four for a visit. I'll try my best to make sure he keeps his distance princess." "There's no need for that Felix," Hailey said simply as she came back from behind the divider. "Pardon?" Felix questioned. "He'll trample you like always. Let me talk to him."  
_

* * *

**_~ 4:00 ~_**

_"I'm here my beautiful cardinal!" said a prince as he enters the palace pridefully. "Prince Scott, what a surprise," Hailey said with a sarcastic tone, though Prince Scott didn't seem to know."I thought you'd agree," He said pridefully,"Now, shall we talk upstairs?" "How about the garden," Hailey suggested,"I do believe that the roses are quite lovely this time of year." "Of course my cherry blossom."_

* * *

**_~ In the Garden ~ _**

_"Prince Scott." "Yes, my hummingbird?" "I'm done." "Pardon?" "I'm done with you. I'm done with you tormenting my servants, disgracing my family, cheating behind my back, and trying to sexually abuse me! You may be a prince, but I know the truth. Your nothing, but a lying, cheating, disgraceful, self-centered, disgusting bastard who uses princesses for your own selfish game! **Your a dick!**" "How dare you! I'll have you know, that our parents have planned us to be married and instead of showing me respect. I'm shown hatred!" "Oh please, if anyone needs to show respect it's you! And I would rather die then marry a selfish jerk like you! **JUST GET OUT!**" ~ Hailey starts crying and runs to her room; while Prince Scott is escorted out of the palace.~_

* * *

**_~ Hailey's room ~ _**

_"Don't you think that, you were a bit harsh with him princess?" Felix questioned as him and Hailey sat in her bedroom by the amber colors of a warm winter fire. "No!" Hailey replied still crying,"He deserved what he got. I don't care if father comes home furious with me about this. I don't even care if he beats me. I'm not gonna marry that pig faced bastard!" "I understand Princess, let us talk to your father when he gets home. That way you won't have to take all the punishment on yourself."_

* * *

**_~ Mean While ~ _**

_In a different country, a young prince lived with his cousin and his uncle. The Prince's name was Jackson Overland Frost, and he was the most beloved prince in the whole kingdom. "Uncle, when are we leaving?" The young prince questioned. "Jackson, if you keep asking I'll keep having to push the date further," His uncle replied not looking up from his book. "Sorry uncle, just curious," The prince said heading upstairs. Jackson opened a journal and did the one thing he enjoyed in his free time. He wrote.  
_

**_~ 2 weeks later ~_**

_"Jackson, you ready," "Coming Uncle!" "Nathan, how many times do I have to tell you to at least smile. You look so depressed when you frown." Jackson's cousin managed to put on a small smile because his cousin and himself were to be suitors towards the Princess._

* * *

**_~ The Palace ~ _**

_"Stoic, how are you my friend?" "Matthew, I am good, I appreciate you coming with your son and nephew, I assume I told you how difficult my daughter has been lately." "Yes my friend." "Ana!" A servant girl with brightly colored hair then came rushing into the room. "Yes sir?" She questioned. "Is Hailey in the garden?" Stoic questioned to her. "No your highness," She replied,"She's in her violin lesson with Miss Astrid. Shall I go get her?" "Please do Ana, tell her there's someone I want her to meet."_

* * *

_"My lady, your getting better by day." "If only my father would see that like it's a gift and not politically." Ana then walks into the room,"Well, we think it's a beautiful gift." "Thanks Ana," Hailey said to her. "Your father wants you to meet someone Princess." "*sighs* Probably some snot up prince my father wants to send me away with."  
_

* * *

_ "Ah, there she is." Stoic said as Hailey came into the main entrance. "Father," Hailey said bowing slightly,"So, are these the suitors?" "Hailey, this is King Matthew LaMoon, His son Nathan LaMoon, and his nephew Jackson Overland Frost." "I see." Hailey said concerning the three men whom stood before her. "It is an honor to be in your presence Princess Hailey," Jackson said bowing respectively. "Thank you Prince Jackson, that is very thoughtful of you." Hailey said to him earning a suspicious look from his cousin. "My cousin is mute, so please don't be upset with him." Jackson explained. 'Put on a show. Make one wrong move and they'll know.' Hailey thought as she smiled at Nathan and Jackson. "Alright. Ahem, father I'm going to go finish my lesson." Hailey said turning towards her dad. "Very well Hailey, at least let the boys here come along." "Very well."  
_

_**~ A few hours later** *Knock; knock* "Come in." Hailey says as Jackson enters her room,"Prince Jackson. Is anything wrong?" She questioned as she noticed him. "No," He replied,"I was just trying to find the library is all." Hailey got up and looked out her window. 'Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.' Hailey thought as she sighed deeply. "Is something wrong?" Jackson questioned as he walked closer to her. "Hmm?" Hailey questioned as she then replied,"Oh! No. Just thinking." She then sat back down and started reading again.  
_

_"I see your interested in Shakespeare's plays," Jackson said as he sat next to her. "Hmm? Oh. Yes. I am marveled with Shakespeare. He has a fascinating way of words." Hailey said continuing their conversation. "Romeo and Juliet?" Jackson questioned, they didn't have that story back home. "Mhmm, the story of a fair maiden whom falls for the heart of a young man as he does for her heart. Though, they're from different sides and separating them is their own families because their families hate each other more then death. It is by the love of thy Romeo and his Juliet that their families stop their feud. However, it is also by Romeo and Juliet's love that they both pay the ultimate price. The cost of their very lives." Hailey explained.  
_

_"Wow. That's worse then what I go through at home." Jackson said with a smile. Hailey brushed a strand of hair behind her ear,"What is that?" She questioned. "I can't go anywhere without my uncle knowing where I am at every moment of the day. I swear, he's like the moon staring at me twenty-four seven." Jackson replied. Hailey frowned a bit,"At least your uncle isn't trying to send you away and allows you to enjoy your life,"She said sadly. "What do you mean?" Jackson questioned. Hailey sighed,"My dad's forcing me to get married." "Hmm, No wonder my cousin and I are here." Said Jackson as he glanced at his legs. "Exactly, now don't take this at an offense," Hailey said sternly," But I will have you sent out of this castle if you try anything stupid."  
_

_"Let me guess, your last suitor was a jerk huh?" Jackson questioned with a smile. "Try saying, he was a snot-faced bastard." Hailey replied. Jackson chuckled. "You know, you kinda remind me of someone." Hailey said as she placed her book unto a bookshelf. "And who would that be princess?" Jackson questioned. Hailey stopped for a second, her back facing Jackson. 'Yet, It's only for today. Just for this day. Conceal. Don't let it show,' Hailey thought as a tear came to her eye,'No! Tell him. You can trust him. This may be your only chance for relief.' She then walked back to the window where She and Jackson were siting.  
_

_"Now, don't laugh, but my mom would always tell me this story of Jack Frost, who was the nicknamed the prince of the winter roses. Everyday he would be a winter rose and by night he would be Jack Frost, who brings the winter, snow, and happiness to the northern people." "Mhm. Pardon me for asking but, what happened to your mother?" Silence. Jackson mentally smacked himself while Hailey took a deep breath.  
_

_After a moment of silence, Hailey spoke up. "My mom. Is dead." "Oh, I'm sorry," Jackson said with a feeling of guilt. 'If only you knew,' Hailey thought to herself. "Y'know, if you need anyone to talk to. I'm here." Jackson said placing his hand on her lap. Hailey smiled at him. 'He's a fine prince,' She thought,'Maybe. Just maybe.' Jackson smiled. 'She scared. A princess like her should never have to go though this. Maybe I could add a little relief to her life. Just to comfort her,' Jackson thought as he felt a slight wave of chill go do his spine.  
_

_**~ A** **week** **later** _

_"I don't know what to do Felix. It keeps scaring me and I don't know how he'll react," Hailey said to Felix as the heavy rain came down from outside. She starts crying as the two sat in front of a blazing fire. Felix placed a hand onto her shoulder,"My suggestion is that you tell him. I've seen the way you two act around each other. You don't have to keep the secret from him anymore. If you want, I can also tell your father that he has to hear this to." Hailey wiped her eyes and nodded. Felix then left the room. _

_Once he did though. Hailey fell to the floor in front of the fire. Hailey had fainted._

_Felix came back just a few minutes later with King Stoic and Prince Jackson. "Princess Hailey!" Jackson said as he rushed to her side. "What happened Felix?" Stoic questioned. "I don't know sir," Felix replied,"She was siting down on her couch when I left to get you and Prince Jackson." Jackson stroked his hand through Hailey's auburn brunette hair. He then touched her cheek. "She's ice cold," he said as he looked at Felix and Stoic. "What do we do?" The king questioned. Jackson picked her up from the ground and placed her into her bed. _

_'Hailey. your gonna be fine. But, you have to talk to me,' He thought,'Please. Anything. I'm right here for you. Just let me in. You don't have to fear anymore.' A thought suddenly came to his head and he ran from the room. He came back minuets later with a book in his hand. It read,"Jack Frost. The Prince of the Winter Roses." Jackson then turned to a random page and started reading._

_"The land was covered in the blamelessness of snow. A young princess walked under the stars by night. 'My father thinks of me as another waste,' She thought. She had no one to turn to." Jackson kept reading and reading till he got to a part where everything made sense. "And it is said, that when the time is right, he shall bloom from his Winter Roses state and come to his princess's rescue. For he will always find her, no matter how far they may be apart." After he was done reading, Jackson put the book aside. _

_He leaned down and placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss upon Hailey's pale lips. There was a rush of wind and everything was finally clear. Hailey then gasped as she opened her eyes. Her skin no longer pale and her heart full of life. "Y-You found me. Jack Frost," She said. Jack chuckled,"Did you ever doubt I would?" Hailey chuckled,"Never." There was a tremendous celebration and all the land was invited. The wedding was an amazing success, and the stars burned brightly that night. Jack Frost and Hailey Haddock had finally found each other at last. And they lived, happily ever after. ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_~ rPN Au! ~_

**_Author's Note ~ Sup! ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS WONDERLAND! Sorry. I get excited. Anyway, this was a request by HoneyBeeez. If you haven't read her stories... GO DO IT! SHE'S AWESOME! Please enjoy the chapter. ~_**

* * *

_Friday. One of the most respected days of the week. For Jack Frost, it was the only day of the week. I mean Jack loved school. Yet, one thing separated him from the blissful freedom of the weekend. The school doors and Henry Alexander Haddock the III, whom preferred to go by Hiccup, (Jack didn't understand why) the school punk.  
_

_"Where you going Frost?" Hiccup questioned as he grabbed Jack's wrist hard. Jack didn't respond. He had nothing to say to him. Hiccup then pushed Jack to a wall. "You ignoring me, Overland?" "N-No," Jack stammered. "Then answer my question,'Where are you going?'" Jack gulped. Though, the gigantic lump in his throat only grew. No one ever said his middle name when they talked to him. They either used his first or last name. 'Jack' or 'Frost'. Never 'Overland'. Except, if you were Hiccup of course.  
_

_Jack wanted to run. Run all the way home and forget about the week. Slowly, Hiccup slipped Jack's oval-square glasses off his face and placed them in the pocket of his ripped black jeans. Jack was confused. Wasn't Hiccup gonna beat him limp like always? What was he doing? "You don't deserve glasses. Your eyes are to beautiful and precious for them." Hiccup's voice was a whisper, though they were the only two in the hall. Yet, Hiccup's words spilled out like newly woven silk. "I-I had planned getting contacts but I-" "Talk to much."  
_

_Jack leaned closer to the wall as Hiccup leaned closer to him. A smooth hand snaked around Jack's waist. Jack tried to push Hiccup away but he stared. Icy crystal blue into crystal emerald. Hiccup's breath was hot upon Jack's neck. Hot. Then ice cold. Hot. Ice cold. Jack was shaking. He then stopped as Hiccup placed a finger onto his bottom lip. "Y'know, You need to loosen up a bit and slow down. Cause your daily pace isn't healthy for you or for those around you."  
_

_"Why would you care about my health?" Hiccup smirked. Jack gulped. Hiccup still had his hand around Jack's waist. It felt so wrong. Yet, so comfortable. Hiccup pulled Jack close so that Jack's finger were placed lightly upon his chest. "What do you want, Hiccup?" Hiccup's smirk only grew. He leaned down to Jack's ear,"That's easy. I want you," He whispered. Jack gasped sharply as Hiccup started sucking hard at his neck. The heat of Hiccup's mouth was shocking. The licks of his tongue were overwhelming. Everyone else had gone home and the teachers doors were all locked. No one except Hiccup and Himself could hear him scream. Hiccup only chuckled.  
_

_Once Hiccup broke away from Jack's neck he stood there, just smirking like an insane rubbed his neck. It felt bumpy and slimy of where Hiccup's mouth had been. "What did you do to my neck?" Jack questioned once he regained his breath from his screams. "I marked my property. No one will mess with you as long as I'm around or if you have that hickey on your neck." Hiccup said as he shoved his hands into pockets, revealing just the smallest hint of green boxers. "Well, can I have my glasses back now? I do need to get home." Hiccup scoffed,"Your not walking home again are you?" "I-I have to," Jack replied. "Well. I'm driving you," Hiccup insisted dragging Jack to the parking lot. Though Jack protested and tried to release from Hiccup's grasp.  
_

_Though Hiccup had the upper hand. Since when did Hiccup have a strong grip. Hiccup ignored Jack's pleas and pulled Jack close which stopped Jack's dramatic cries. "Stop being stubborn Jack. And just get in the car." Jack looked from behind Hiccup and saw a Jet dark green 2014 Ford Fusion Hybrid. It was incredible. After Hiccup opened the doors they both slipped into the front seats. Hiccup in the driver seat. Jack in the passenger seat. The two sat in silence all the way to Jack's house.  
_

_Only when Hiccup pulled up in front of Jack's driveway did one of them speak up. "So, I'll see you Monday?" Jack questioned. "Yeah. See ya Monday Overland," Hiccup replied. There it was again. 'Overland'. Jack turned back around in his seat and pushed up; kissing Hiccup full on the lips. With a little tongue dancing in between. They stayed there for hell who knows how long. Jack was finally allowed an advantage on Hiccup lips. He didn't want to leave; He could tell Hiccup didn't want to leave either. Because it would be all over once they broke away. And then they would both have to wait till Monday for the presence of their pairs of lips to find each other again. And Jack and Hiccup couldn't wait for it. ~  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_~ Aladdin AU! ~ _

**_Author's Note ~ ONWARD TO OUR NEXT STORY! I don't regret that I'm excited! This was a request from Changeofheart505. These are not in any specific order. I get a request, I type it up, and I post it. That's basically how this works. Anyway, enjoy your time in this one-shot of Disney's Aladdin! Featuring ~ Fem!Jack/Princess Jacklyn and Prince!Hiccup/Prince Hamish ~_**

* * *

_Everything was strange. This boy looked so familiar. Yet, he was a prince. Jacklyn wouldn't have any of that. She wanted to make her own choices. She had met a boy in the market place of Guardiandia and he told her about how he always dreamed about living in the palace; which she ran away from. She told him that the people would tell him where to go and how to dress. He told her that it was better then scraping for food and slipping your way past the guards._

_"Wait," she said to the prince. "Yes?" He questioned. "You remind me of someone I, met in the market place," She explained. "Oh. Well, I have servants who go into the market place for me. I mean, I have servants who go for my servants so, it couldn't have been me." "No I guess not." Jacklyn sighed. "You know your very- punctual." Hamish slipped out. "Punctual?" Jacklyn questioned. "I-I mean, your beautiful." Hamish corrected. "I'm rich to y'know. The daughter of the sultan." "Yeah." "A fine prize for any Prince to win." "Y-yeah. A prince like me." Jacklyn walked slowly up to Hamish who was nervous beyond belief.  
_

_"Yes. A prince like you," Jacklyn said poking her fingers up to Hamish's nose,"And every Snot up, self centered, disgraceful person I've met!" "Wait!" Hamish said trying to get her to turn around. "Just. Jump off the balcony!" Jacklyn insisted as she glanced back. Hamish sighed,"Your right. Your not a prize for a prince to win," Jacklyn was confused. 'Hiccup?' She thought. Hamish continued speaking,"You should be free to make your own choices and live your life the way you want. I'll just go-" Hamish stepped off the edge of the balcony as Jacklyn faced him,"Wait!" she called. "What?" Hamish said as he started... Floating in mid air?  
_

_"H-how are you doing that?" Jacklyn questioned as she hurried to the edge to see a jet black rug with green and blue designs flying in the air. "It's a magic carpet," Hamish replied as he flew just above her. "It's lovely." "We could get away from here. See the world." Hamish explained. Jacklyn scoffed. Even she knew that it was utterly impossible. "Do you trust me?" Hamish questioned. "What?" "Do you trust me?" Hamish reached his hand out. Jacklyn smiled,"Yes." She replied as she took his hand.  
_

* * *

_ This was incredible. Who ever knew that Jacklyn would actually be flying on a magic carpet. Free and safe. It was wonderful! "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under. On a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming." "A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But, when I'm way up here it's crystal clear. And now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sites. Indescribable feeling. Soaring. Tumbling. Relieving. In an endless diamond sky. A whole new world. A hundred thousand things to see. I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be. Every turn a surprise. Every moment gets better." They started singing together," I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you." "A whole new world." "That's where we'll be." "A thrilling chase." "A wonderous place." "For you and me," They finally sang together as they returned to the palace._

* * *

_"Good night. My sweet prince." Jacklyn said as she looked dreamily down unto Hamish whom was floating on the carpet. "Sweet dreams princess." Hamish replied to her. The carpet pushed up and Hamish and Jacklyn's lips touched. They kissed. Jacklyn smiled as she walked back to her room once they parted. The moment that they just shared was marvelous. The whole evening was tremendous. Jacklyn had changed her point of view towards Hamish and Hamish got to show Jacklyn a world beyond her wildest dreams. Hamish then stood there. For a moments time. And he smiled boldly upon his accomplishment. ~  
_


	4. Chapter 4

~ FROZEN AU! ~

**_Author's Note ~ BRR! Why is it so cold? (I'm asking a stupid question) That's right! We're in our next One-shot! Okay, first things first ~ This One-Shot is actually a song form the movie FROZEN. The song's called 'For the First Time in Forever'. It's sung by Anna and Elsa in the movie. Now to make this sorta original I'm not using Elsa. I'm using Anna though. 2. All rights of FROZEN go to Disney. 3. Please enjoy our stop in this One-Shot! ~_**

* * *

Anna ~ _"The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owed eight thousand salad plates! For years I've these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally their opening up the gates! There'll be actual real life people. It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music. There'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night. Don't know if I'm elated or gassy? But I'm somewhere in that zone. Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone. _I can't wait to meet everyone! *gasp* What if I meet 'the one'? _Tonight imagine me gown and all. fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. Oh! I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face. But then we laugh and talk all evening. Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've lived so far. For the first time in forever. There'll be magic. There'll be fun. For the first time in forever. I could be noticed by someone. And I now it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever. At least I have a chance." _

Jack ~ "_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today."  
_

Anna ~ "_It's only for today!"_

Jack ~ "_This agony awaits." _

Anna ~ "_This agony awaits!"  
_Jack ~ "Tell the guards to open up. _The gates!"_

Anna ~ "_The gates! For the first time in Forever."_

Jack ~ "_Don't let them in. Don't let them see."_

Anna ~ "_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of."_

Jack ~ "_Be the good boy you always have to be."_

Anna ~ "_A chance to change my lonely world."  
_  
Jack ~ "_Conceal."_

Anna ~ "_A chance to find true love."  
_Jack ~ "_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know."_

Anna ~_ "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever. Nothings in my way!"_


	5. Chapter 5

~ FROZEN AU! pt.2 ~

**_Author's Note ~ I know we need to be at a different One-Shot...BUT I LOVE FROZEN! This One-Shot is the reprise of 'For the First Time in Forever' I JUST LOVE THESE TWO SONGS! Okay, enough of my excitement. ONWARD WITH THE STORY! ~_**

* * *

Anna ~ "You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again._ Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand._ We can head down this mountain together. _You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in for forever, I will be right here."_

Jack ~ "Anna._ Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

Anna ~ "Yeah but-"

Jack ~ "I know. _You mean well. But leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

Anna ~ "_Actually we're not."_

Jack ~ "_What do you mean your not?"_

Anna ~ "_I get the feeling you don't know."  
_Jack ~ "_What do I not know?"_

Anna ~ "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep, _Snow."_

Jack ~ "What?"

Anna ~ "You kinda set off an eternal winter. Everywhere."

Jack ~ "Everywhere?"

Anna ~ "That's ok, you can just unfreeze it."

Jack ~ "No I can't. I-I don't know how."

Anna ~ "Sure you can. I know you can. _Cause for the first time in forever._"

Jack ~ "_I'm such a fool. I can't be free."_

Anna ~ "_You don't have to be afraid."_

Jack ~ "_No escape form the storm inside of me."_

Anna ~ "_We can work this out together."_

Jack ~ _"I can't control the curse."  
_

Anna ~ _"You'll reverse the storm with me." _

Jack ~ _"Anna, please you'll only make it worse!"_

Anna ~ "_Don't panic."_

Jack ~ "_There's so much fear."_

Anna ~ "_We'll make the sun shine bright."_

Jack ~ "_Your not safe here."  
_

Anna ~ "_We can face this thing together."  
_

Jack ~ "_No!"_

Anna ~ "_We can face this winter weather and everything will be..."_

Jack ~ "_**I CAN'T!"**_

* * *

_** Author's Note ~ Okay. Basically, (Minor spoiler alert) Jack ends up freezing Anna's heart and puts her life at risk. (Like Elsa does in the movie) Everything works out in the end though. All rights of FROZEN belong to Disney. Hope you guys enjoyed! PEACE! ~~  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

~ _Safe and Sound AU! ~_

**_Author's Note ~ Okay... what's next? SAFE AND SOUND AU! This may have parts that are to emotional for ages 9 and younger*. Anyway. Characters of Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, ROTG, FROZEN, and I'm adding BTR. Are included. If you want, you all can comment your opinions, regards, even likes and dislikes about this chapter. ALL SHALL BE ACCEPTED AND RESPECTED! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! ~_**

* * *

_Rapunzel ~ "This is all my fault. I'm so- I'm so sorry." _

_Merida ~ "I did this to you."_

_Hiccup ~ "I looked at him. And I saw myself."_

_Jack ~ "You have to believe in me ~."_

* * *

_**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said,"I'll never let you go." When all those shadows almost killed your light.**_

* * *

_James ~ "You know what, dude, Part of me hates you right now. No wait, all of me hates you."  
_

* * *

_ **I remember you said,"Don't leave me here alone." But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. ~ Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I will be Safe and Sound. ~  
**_

* * *

_Anna ~ "You can unfreeze it."  
_

_Elsa ~ "No I can't. I don't know how." _

* * *

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby.**_

* * *

_Rapunzel ~ "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine."_

* * *

_**Even when the music's gone. Gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. you and I will be Safe and Sound. ~**_

* * *

_Logan ~ "What do you've got to lose?"  
_

_Carlos ~ "We just want what's best for you man."_

* * *

_ **Just close your eyes.**_

* * *

_ Merida ~ "Some say our fate is tided to the land. As much apart of us as we are of it. Other's say destiny is woven together like a cloth. So that one's destiny intertwines with many others. Some never find it. But there are some, who are lead. You only have to be brave enough to see it."_

* * *

_**You'll be alright.**_

* * *

_Emma ~ "Jack. I'm scared."  
_

_Jack ~ "I know I know. ~ I promise, I promise. Your gonna be fine."_

* * *

_ **Come morning light.**_

* * *

_Eugene ~ "Once upon a time. A single drop of sunlight fell form the heavens."_

* * *

_**You and I will be Safe and Sound. ~**_

* * *

_Hiccup: You just gestured to 'all' of me._

_Stoic: *smiles*_

* * *

_ Kendall: Opportunities like this come once in a life time. Now grab that dream with both hands. Hold it tight and go. Big Time." ~  
_


	7. Chapter 7

~ Snow Fall ~

_**Author's Note ~ Welcome, to the world of fairies. Basically in this story, Jack is a winter fairy who never gets any visitors besides his friend Periwinkle and her sister Tinkerbell. Jack enjoyed their company. Yet, he was yearning for someone else. When he takes his plea to the Moon. Who will the Moon send to be Jack's very visitor? Who shall be his lover? ~**_

* * *

_It was another day in the Winter Woods. And a certain 'Frost' fairy was bored beyond belief. Jack Frost had covered every Stick, Flower petal, Stem, Leaf, Tree trunk, and blade of grass in the Frost caverns. With the help of his friend Periwinkle of course. And there was nothing to do. Peri and Tinkerbell had gone to the frozen waterfalls to go Ice skating and Jack wasn't in the mood. If there was one thing Jack knew how to do, it was to have fun. Yet, Jack also knew that it was better to have fun with friends and other fairies. _

_That night, Jack was sitting on a tree branch that was above his house. The Moon shined brightly that night. Jack sighed,'Here goes nothing.' Jack stood up and stared at the Moon for a moment; not saying a word. Then he began his plea. "Please!" Jack cried,"I love Peri and Tinkerbell. Their company is wonderful. But please. Please! Send another fairy to come see me! I would be forever grateful! Send anyone You'd like! Send even a sparrow if that is what shall work! Please! I'm growing desperate." Jack was willing to do anything at that moment for company. Yet, all he did was fly home that night, almost in tears.  
_

**_~ The Next Day ~  
_**

_Jack was woken by surprise. "Jack Frost!" Said a female voice,"Get up you lazy snow drop!" Periwinkle. Jack literally fell out of his hammock at the loudness of her voice. Jack rubbed his head with one hand and grabbed his staff with the over. "Why did you have to wake me up so damn early?!" Jack shouted to Periwinkle. "Cause," it was Tinkerbell who spoke now,"You'll miss the Autumn fairies!" Jack froze. Autumn fairies?  
_

_Jack, Tinkerbell, and Peri all flew as fast as they could to the Pixidust Branch, which went from the PixiDust Tree, to the Winter Woods, and supplied the winter fairies with pixidust. There was cheering and excitement. Autumn fairies had always been fearful of the Winter fairies and tried to stay away as much as possible. Yet, after all those years, the Minister of Autumn finally managed to talk to the Mistress of Winter and they settled an agreement._

_"Wow..." Jack said to himself as the Autumn fairies flew into the Winter Woods. They added so much color to the plain white. It was as if Autumn and Winter were reuniting as brothers. Relatives of a Seasonal family, with Spring and Summer as their sisters. One Autumn Fairy caught his eye. This fairy was skinnier from the rest. Who was this fairy?  
_

_Tinkerbell pointed the fairy out to her sister,"Look Periwinkle!" She said,"Isn't that Hamish?" The two sisters flew higher to get a better look. "It is!" replied Periwinkle,"Let's go!" In a flash, the two sisters were flying so fast, all Jack could see was the trail of Pixidust they left behind. Jack chuckled when he saw Periwinkle wrap her arms around the Autumn fairy, making the fairy spin in the process. Soon, the trio came down and Jack got a good look at the famous Autumn fairy.  
_

_"Jack, this is Hamish," Tinkerbell said introducing the two fairies,"Hamish, this is-" "Jack Frost," Hamish cut in, bowing slightly,"It's an honor." Jack was surprised. This kid was more charming then Jack thought.  
_

_That night was simply splendid, every fairy in Pixi Hollow came to celebrate. Spring fireworks light the sky as many Fairies from all the seasons danced on the lake of the frozen waterfalls. The Minister of Spring danced with the Mistress of Summer, Spring and Summer danced together. Queen Clarion and Lord Malory danced together. Then something happened that hadn't happened in decades. The Minister of Autumn and the Mistress of Winter, Autumn and Winter danced together. _

_Periwinkle and Tinkerbell both squealed at how adorable it was that Hamish and Jack danced together. The Minister of Autumn and the Mistress of Winter saw this inter action between them and both grew upset. Winter could never fall in love with Autumn. It was impossible. So, later that night before the Autumn fairies departed for the other side of Winter, to go back to Autumn. Jack and Hamish were called to speak with the two keepers of the cold seasons of the year._

_"You wanted to speak with us?" Hamish questioned as him and Jack stood before the Minister of Autumn and the Mistress of Winter. "Hamish. Jack. Many years ago, before I became Autumn's Minister," "And before I became Winter's Mistress," "Two fairies met together and became friends." "One was a Winter fairy who wished for a chance to show the other what it was liked to have fun," "And the other was an Autumn fairy who wished to show the first what it was like to explore the world." "What happened?" This story started to get Jack and Hamish on their heels. What happened? ~  
_

**_~ The Story of Autumn and Winter ~_**

**_Everyday, a Prince of Autumn and a Princess of Winter would meet together at the boarder of their worlds. This was before crossing the seasonal boarder was forbidden. The Winter Princess and the Autumn Prince would run to each other and embrace each other. They couldn't live without each other. Everyday, the two would take turns showing each other their worlds. The Winter Princess was always amazed that how Autumn looked so bright and soothing with it's golden amber colors. The Autumn prince was always fascinated at how blameless and pure the Winter was with it's pure white snow. It was indescribable. _**

**_Though, their happiness couldn't be forever. For one day, the Prince's mother and the Princess' father saw the interaction between their children and grew furious. When the children got home, they were beat for what they thought they were doing right. Winter was forced away, locked behind ice bared doors, never to see the world again. Autumn was put to slavery, placed under work and was intensely kept on watch, never to have fun again.  
_**

**_The Princess fell into depression. The Prince grew strong, but dull and uncreative. Everything was as if the world had no light. It was dark and dull. And there was no way of stopping this curse. That was until the Moon changed all that. Because of the Moon, The Autumn and the Winter began a war. Autumn had stolen the White Stone of Elsa, the main core of all Winter. And Winter had stolen the Golden Amber Stone of Anna, the main core of all Autumn. Then war and hatred reigned except between the Prince of Autumn and the Princess of Winter.  
_**

**_Soon, both stones were returned. Yet, war still raged on. The Princess was released from her prison cell by a guard whom worked for her father. "Hurry," He said,"Before everyone wakes up, we must go now Princess." There was a speedy tone in his voice, the princess moved quickly. Meanwhile, The Prince was released from his chains which held him and forced him to work. A servant girl whom worked for the boy's mother grabbed his wrist and ran with him close behind. They all made their way to the safe reaches of the seasonal boarder._**

**_"We understand what has to be done," Said the servant girl whom saved the young prince,"You to must swear to each other a prophecy, that shall come true when you two are older." The Prince and the Princess turned to each other and cascaded each others hands together. "Creative Prince of Autumn," The Princess said,"I swear that one day, a boy of winter shall fall in love with one from your Autumn." "Fairest Princess of Winter," Said the Prince,"I swear to you that one day, a fairy of Autumn shall fall in love with one from Winter. Though, their relationship shall be hard and they will separate for a five year period of time. Then they shall come back, to be together once more."  
_**

**_That was the last time in decades, that they ever saw each other. As the years went on, neither of them forgot their prophecies to one another and cried to the Moon each night that it would be so. 400 yrs later, the Prince and Princess were claimed Minister and Mistress of their respective seasons. And that night, Two fairies were born. One with auburn brunette mopped hair and shimmering crystal emerald eyes and the other with pure white spiked hair along with shimmering icy baby crystal blue eyes. The fairy of shimmering green eyes took the talent of painting the leaves of Autumn. He became an Autumn fairy. The fairy of magnificent icy baby crystal blue eyes took the talent of covering ever inch of anything he touched with frost. He became a Winter fairy. _**

**_The two boy fairies were then separated. When the Minister of Autumn heard this, he demanded to see the newly born member of Autumn. Same event happened in Winter. When the Mistress of Winter heard about the separation, she demanded that the newly born member of Winter be brought before her. It was done. _**

**_After seeing the two fairies, the Minister of Autumn and the Mistress of Winter both went outside. "Please!" The Minister cried from Autumn. "Dear Moon, Mark the two fairies that were born to be separated with a mark of one another," Requested the Mistress. "So, that when the time comes, they will be able to find each other," The Minister explained. Autumn and Winter never spoke to each other ever since their prophecies were made and they never spoke to the Moon from that night forward. Everything was in the Moon's hands now.  
~ The End ~  
_**

_Jack and Hamish were amazed. They questioned as to where it was that the moon marked the two newly born fairies. The elders replied as to that the marks were on their arms. Then Jack and Hamish questioned as to who the Prince and Princess were. The Minister and Mistress looked at each other for a moment, then replied,"Alexander is the Prince of Autumn," The Mistress of Winter said concerning Autumn's Minister. "Willow is the Princess of Winter," The Minister of Autumn said concerning Winter's Mistress.  
_

_Jack and Hamish looked at each others arms. A Maple Autumn leaf on Jack's arm. A French Winter Snowflake on Hamish's arm. They looked at each other, then back to the elders. "Does. This mean. That Jack and I are?" Hamish questioned stuttering. The two elders nodded. "Though,"Alexander said,"Seeing as to how things have gotten. Worse. Between Autumn and Winter. We can't except that you two be together." The two boys gasped in shock. "Why not?!" Jack shouted. "Jack, please," Hamish said trying to calm him down. "NO! This can't happen! This won't happen!" Jack then flew home, tears pouring down his cheeks.  
_

_"Please," Hamish said to Alexander,"Let me stay and be with him." "And risk you freezing to death?" Alexander questioned,"I think not. Now come Hamish, it we get back." Hamish sighed as he nodded. As he then flew back to Autumn with Alexander in silence, a tear streamed down his face and fell in the snow. Allowing a small Frost blossom to bloom.  
_

**_~ Five years later ~_**

_Every year for the last five years, Jack was made charge of spreading blizzards and snowstorms. And he gave them his all. All his grief and pain that is. 'NEVER,' Jack thought rather loudly to himself as he swirled up the largest snowstorm the world had ever seen,'I WILL NEVER LOSE HIM AGAIN!' Jack's temper soon cooled down, yet flared up again as he reached the Winter Woods. Periwinkle and Tinkerbell tried to comfort Jack the best they could, but Jack threw them aside. Jack got home and just let it all out. He froze his entire house out of anger and he didn't regret it.  
_

_Then there was a light knock on his door. "I told you I didn't want to talk Periwinkle!" Jack shouted from his bed. "Um. I assure you that I'm not Periwinkle but I would like to talk to you." Jack froze as his eyes widened. He recognized this voice. The voice of a male fairy. 'Hamish?' Jack thought as he walked to the door. He froze for a moment as he reached to open the door. 'Please,' He thought to himself,'Please be here to see me.' Jack then opened the door. _

_The same familiar fairy that had been in his arms at the night of the celebration five years ago stood before him. "Can we talk? Jack." Hamish questioned a small blush crawled to his face. Jack felt a tear of joy stream his face with happiness. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and cried into his shoulder. "Promise me you'll never leave me again!" Hamish placed a smooth hand on the other as he hugged back,"I promise." They both looked up at the Moon. It shined extra brightly that night. Just as if these events were all planned. 'Thank you. Thank you.' Jack thought as he placed his head on Hamish's shoulder.  
_

_There the two fairies stayed on top of their tree branch, as Jack's feeling of joy, allowed for white crystallized rain drops to fall around him and Hamish. Making the site even more breath taking. Jack's joy and relief allowed something that hadn't happened in the last five years. It allowed a Snow Fall. ~_


	8. Chapter 8

~ Truth or Dare ~

**_Author's Note ~ Hey guys! Okay... Time for a little game of TRUTH OR DARE! Don't worry, no one was harmed in the making of this one-shot! ENJOY! ~ ~  
_**

* * *

**_Characters ~ Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Jack, Jackson Overland, Emma Overland, Eugene Flitzerbert, Elinor Dun Broch, Astrid Hofferson, the Guardians, Pitch, Mother Gothel, Mavis, Johnny, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Me. ~_**

* * *

_They all sat in a circle. Rapunzel, then Merida, then Hiccup and so on. One spot was open though. The question was, for who? Jack and Jackson glanced at each other, then towards the other guardians whom were glaring at Pitch. Rapunzel glanced at Gothel. She was at least glad that Eugene was sitting next to her. Elinor and Merida were separated by Emma Overland, Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup. Mavis gave a worried look to Johnny who gave her a smile. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff gave the rest of them all weird looks. Then everyone looked at the door which creaked open slowly.  
_

_"Sorry I'm late," Said a female as she entered the room. Her dark dirty blond hair was in freshly tied pig-tail braids like Anna's hair. Her eyes were a mix of Blue-green. She was tall. To tall for Jack's liking. Yet, Not for Pitch' liking. Her toes were painted a beautiful dark blue. And she smiled as she sat between Jack and Jackson, who both sighed in relief from the awkwardness. _

_"Um. Who are Ye?" Merida questioned concerning the girl who came to join them in the weird unknown room. "And What are we all doing here?" Elsa questioned. The girl smiled,"I'm Overland Haddock, I brought you all here." "Why?" Eugene questioned. "First, I need to rearrange you all." The girl replied grinning slowly. Everyone was confused as to what she meant. "Just a few people. Nothing to worry about." The girl then started rearranging the placing of the circle. "I need Hiccup to switch with Jackson." Jackson and Hiccup gave each other a quick look then switched spots. "Elinor, I need you to switch with Gothel, I also need Bunnymund to switch with Johnny." It was so._

_It seemed that everyone was more uncomfortable then before. It would pass, it was game time. "Okay," Overland Haddock clapped her hands together,"I trust you all know how to play Truth or Dare." Everyone except Jack, Hiccup, and Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Truth or Dare?" Emma questioned,"What's that?" Now Overland Haddock smirked. This was gonna get messy. "It's a game. Say, I ask Pitch Truth or Dare, He'd have to pick either one, if he picks Truth I'd have to ask him a personal question, that can be answered with brief sentence or a simple 'yes' or 'no'. If he picks Dare I'd have to give him something to do. And he HAS to do it. Got It?" Emma nodded. "Oh! I'll start out easy, but then get harder as the game continues." The game commenced.  
_

_"Jack, Truth or Dare?" Overland Haddock questioned to the white haired male. "Dare." He replied, giving her his 'challenge accepted' face. "I dare you to do an imitation of North." Jack scoffed; that was easy. "Okay." Jack started mimicking something North would say,"Not. Just. Jolly. I am also mysterious. And fearless. And caring. And at my center. Yes, big eyes, very big because they are full. Of Wonder. That is my center, it is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything." They all laughed. Except for Pitch and Gothel. It seemed nothing could amuse them. Not yet anyway.  
_

_"Now what do I do?" Jack questioned. "Now, you ask someone 'Truth or Dare'." Overland Haddock replied. Jack smirked as he glanced at Merida. "Merida," He said getting her attention,"Truth or Dare?" Merida thought for a moment,"Dare." "I dare you to imitate your mom." Merida looked at Elinor and nodded. "Merida, the lords are presenting their son's as suitors, for yer betrothal. The clans have accepted. Merida this is what you've been preparing for yer whole life. Once there was an ancient kingdom. It's name long forgotten which was ruled by a wise and fair king whom was much beloved. And When he grew old, he divided the kingdom amongst his four sons that they should be the pillars of which the land rested. But, the oldest prince, wanted the land for himself. he followed his own path and the kingdom fell, to war and chaos and ruin." Elinor blushed as the others laughed. _

_"Okay," Merida said rubbing her hands together,"Mavis, Truth or Dare?" "Um. Let's see. Truth." "Was it true that yer dad didn't approve of you going outside for 118 years?" Mavis nodded,"Yeah." Then Mavis felt a smile creep on her face as she looked at Overland Haddock,"Overland Haddock, Truth or Dare?" "Dare! And make it good!" Mavis smirked,"Are you wearing an undershirt?" Overland Haddock nodded. "I dare you to take off your shirt." Overland Haddock blushed as all the faces turned to her. She then took the tips of her dark blue shirt and stripped it off her body. All the boys blushed. (Besides Bunny, North, and Pitch) Then Overland Haddock turned to Hiccup. It was his turn, and it was time for round two. Time to crank things up.  
_

_"Hiccup, Truth or Dare?" "Dare," Hiccup replied shaking off his blush. "7 minutes in Heaven or a peck on the cheek?" "Um. 7 minutes in Heaven." Overland Haddock smirked as she chuckled. "What?" Hiccup questioned. "You sure about your choices?" Hiccup nodded. "I dare you to do 7 minuets in Heaven with... JACK!" Hiccup coughed and Jack blushed a deep purple. All the girls squealed. (Except Gothel, and Elinor) "Can you set a timer? And where do we do it?" Jack questioned. "In the closet and yes," Overland Haddock answered. After Hiccup and Jack went into the closet and the timer was set. It was Jackson's turn._

_"Elsa," Jackson said to the few members of the Frozen cast,"Truth or Dare?" "Truth," She replied simply. "Is it true. That your considered the Daughter or Sister or something like that to Jack on Tumblr?" He questioned. "Um. I think so," Elsa replied," I'm not sure what Tumblr is but. That's the main rumor that's going around." Everyone sat in a moment of silence then Elsa turned to Rapunzel. "Truth or Dare Rapunzel?" "Um. Dare." She replied. This was gonna be sweet. Taking dares wasn't Rapunzel's thing but, what the heck. It was Just a game. Right? "I dare you to kiss the person across from you," Elsa said crossing her arms. "On the lips?" Elsa nodded.  
_

_Rapunzel looked across from her at Overland Haddock and Merida. Rapunzel scooted closer to Merida and pushed her lips onto Merida's. Though it was all over within a minuet. This made Merida blush a deep red. Rapunzel nervously rub the back of her neck and everyone else, besides Pitch, chuckle. Now it was Rapunzel's turn and she turned to Emma. "Emma, Truth or dare?" Emma, still not understanding the rules of the game picked the safe choice,"Truth." "Is it true that you were the only sibling to Jackson?" Emma nodded, Now she understood how the game was played. Suddenly a buzzer went off. Everyone, besides Pitch, jumped. _

_"What was that?" Tooth questioned, Overland Haddock held a timer in her hands,"Hiccup and Jack are done." "Um. Just at a curiosity," Jackson said in her ear,"What's '7 minuets in Heaven'?" Overland Haddock replied in his ear,"Hiccup was dared to have sex with Jack." Jackson Blushed at the thought, then Overland Haddock called out to the closet. "HICCUP. JACK. YOUR DONE!" It took another three minuets before the two boys came out to join the rest of the group. "There goes my virginity," Hiccup muttered as Jack chuckled. "I thought you liked it. For a first." The two of them then sat down not saying another word. _

_Emma then turned to North," North, Truth or Dare?" North, not having played this for so long, said,"Truth." Emma giggled,"Is it true that the elves are an annoyance to you sometimes?" North nodded,"Very annoying." North then turned to Jackson Overland,"Jackson, Truth or Dare?" Jackson smirked,"Dare." North took a quick look at Astrid then back to Jackson,"I dare you to kiss Astrid." Jackson and Astrid looked at each other for a second before scooting closer to each other. As Girls started squealing and Guys started blushing colors in deep shades. Astrid and Jackson kissed. _

_Since Jackson already asked someone, it was Astrid's turn. "Tooth, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." She replied. "Is it true that you almost lost a tooth while collecting teeth yourself?" "Yes. But it didn't come out." Tooth replied. Tooth then turned to Johnny,"Truth or Dare Johnny?" Johnny chuckled,"Dare." "I dare you to lick the floor." Who knew that Tooth was good at Truth or Dare? Johnny looked at the floor. Hard wood floor. Johnny got on his hands and knees and lick the floor. Almost everyone wanted to gag after that. _

_Johnny wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turned to Bunnymund,"Truth or Dare Bunny?" "Truth," He replied. "Is it true that your actual name is E. Aster Bunnymund?" Bunny nodded. Bunnymund then turned to Anna,"Anna, Truth or Dare?" "Um. Dare," She replied. "I dare you to kiss Kristoff," Anna and Kristoff looked at each other nervously. They leaned in closer to each other and kissed as Elsa covered her eyes. It was over within minuets. Anna then turned to Eugene. "Eugene, Truth or Dare?" "Truth," He replied. "Is it true that you changed your name to Flynn Rider?" Eugene nodded. Eugene then turned to Elinor,"Truth or Dare Elinor?" "Truth," She replied. "Is it true that you were a bear for two days cause of Merida?" Elinor and Merida exchanged a look. Then Elinor nodded.  
_

_Elinor then turned to Sandy who was Sitting quietly beside Tooth. "Sandman, Truth or Dare?" She questioned. Sandy gave a sand figure that said 'Dare'. "I dare ye, to put Hiccup to sleep." Sandy smirked as he formed a dream sand ball and threw it at Hiccup, whom fell to the floor out cold. Sandy waited a few seconds then turned to Overland Haddock and made a sand figure that questioned,'Truth or Dare?' "Dare." She replied to him simply. 'Dare you to. Kiss Pitch." Overland Haddock blushed. Pitch was confused, what was she dared to do? Overland Haddock moved closer to Pitch and took out a bottle. "What's that for?" He questioned. "You'll see," Overland Haddock replied jugging the drink down. When down she set the bottle down and wiped her mouth. Then she threw herself onto Pitch and kiss his black-gray lips.  
_

_Though, it was over in minuets notice like the rest. Pitch then pulled away in shock. A blush burst on his gray cheeks. This time everyone laughed, even Gothel chuckled. Hiccup was still passed out. He wouldn't wake up till the game was finished. Pitch looked at Gothel and sighed,"Gothel, Truth or Dare?" Mother Gothel sat there for a moment in silence then said simply,"Truth." "Is it true that, Your hundreds of years old because of how Rapunzel keeps you young?" Mother Gothel nodded.  
_

_Soon everyone had had a turn doing dares saying things about themselves and even laughing their sides off. That's when Jack turned to Overland Haddock to ask her a question. "Do you think we could do this again sometime?" "Totally," She replied putting her shirt back on,"But next time, you guys are gonna meet four of my friends." "Who?" Anna questioned as the all stood up to leave. Hiccup was still tired after being knocked out for so long. "Big Time Rush," Overland Haddock replied, opening the door for everyone to leave, "And they always bring the party." Soon Overland Haddock was by herself in the house. She smiled, next time's game was gonna be messier then this one for sure. ~_

* * *

_ **Author's Note ~ I suck at dares! This is why there's only gonna be one Truth or Dare One-Shot. Cause I can't think of any good dares! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! We'll be moving on to our next story later. PEACE GUYS! ~ ~ ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

~ _Baby AU! ~_

* * *

_**Author's Note ~ Okay. Let's see where were at now. *Face palm* Baby Au ... Why did it have to be baby Au?! ANYWAY! In this little One-Shot, Hiccup is a two year old toddler growing up with HER godfather cause everyone else abandoned her. The only other company she's got is a plush night fury dragon she calls Toothless and a four year old neighbor who lives with his aunt Tooth, Uncle North, and eight year old cousin Aster. But, years later, when Hicca runs away, who will find her sitting against an old willow tree? Yes, I made Hiccup into a girl. DEAL W/ IT HATERS! ~**_

* * *

_ She was happy. She had everything she could ever want. A home, a place to sleep, food, and someone to love her. Hicca Alexis Haddock the III, lost her mother at child birth. Out of grief her dad sent her to an orphanage three days later, never to return. Two years later Hicca was adopted by her godfather Gobber, whom was a close friend with her dad. The problem was that her dad had died three weeks earlier and Hicca never knew. That was the way it had to be. _

_Gobber sat on the couch as he watched Hicca spin around in the living room. Her brunette hair long and beautiful and her eyes full of light. There ws a knock at the door and in surprise Hicca hid behind the side of the couch. Gobber opened the door and smiled at the family that stood on the front porch. "Aye North! What brings ya here?" He questioned to the man. He had a long white beard and he wore red and large black boots. Hicca could've sworn that he was Santa Clause. "Ana and I are going out, I was hoping you would watch Aster and Jack while we're out." North replied. _

_Gobber nodded,"Of course I can, How long will ya two be out?" "Just for a couple hours if that's alright." "Of course," Gobber said as North bent down to the two boys that were with him. "Listen, You two are gonna stay here and play alright? Tooth and I will be back later to pick you up. And Jack, listen to Gobber and Aster." Jack nodded as North ruffled his pure white spiked hair._

_North left as the others came into the house. "Hicca," Gobber called,"We have guest!" Hicca ran from her hiding place into the kitchen and hid in the cupboard. Gobber rubbed his chin. Where had she gone? Jack pulled on Gobber's finger and pointed to the closet. Gobber smiled as he said,"Where did Hicca go? She was here a few minutes ago," Hicca giggled from the closet,"I sure wish she would come out. Oh well, I guess Aster, Jack and I will have to go play outside without her." "No!" Hicca shouted jumping out off the cupboard. Everyone started laughing, but Hicca started crying and ran to her room.  
_

_Gobber sighed,"Jack, ya wanna get her and tell her it's snowin'?" Jack nodded excitedly and went up to Hicca's room. He knocked on her door and said,"Hicca. Do you wanna build a snowman? It's snowing outside." There was no reply. "Hicca? Come on, let's go outside and play!" Still no reply. Jack opened the door slowly and walked into Hicca's room. Her room was so big. Probably helped that her dad and godfather were rich. Jack looked around and heard tiny little 'hiccups' coming from the bed. Jack climbed up, and found Hicca crying and holding an ebony dragon plush as if her life depended on it. _

_"Hicca? Aren't you gonna come outside?" Hicca shook her head,"No." "Why not?" "You all laughed at me." "We didn't mean to. Please?" Hicca only shook her head. Jack was about to leave when Hicca's hand grabbed his arm. "No!" She cried,"Please, stay with me." Jack nodded and got back beside Hicca. "As you wish it," he said as Hicca nuzzled her head into Jack's neck. Soon they fell asleep and when Gobber came into the room with North two hours later, Hicca and Jack were sound asleep, in each others arms._

* * *

_ **~ Twelve years later ~**_

_She never knew. And now she was running. Running away, hoping to get away from all the lies. That was her life. Lies and deceit. She couldn't take it anymore. Hicca ran from the house to the forest which she used to play hide and seek with Jack and Aster. But, that was when they were mere children and when Hicca didn't know about what happened to her parents. That was when she knew happiness.  
_

_She ran all the way to the middle of the woods. There stood a large willow tree. A small swing hung from one of the branches, it was there ever since Hicca's third birthday and she loved it. It started raining and there were enough leave to provide a covering for Hicca to sit under the tree. Yet, not enough to keep her dry. She hugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms tight around her legs. After years of holding them in. Hicca cried her heart out; wishing for her parents._

_She stayed there for what seemed to be hours. Until someone familiar called out her name. "Hicca!" It called. Hicca could hear thumping footsteps on the wet grass. The sound of panting breaths came closer. Soon, a familiar boy with pure white spiked hair and pale skin and crystal icy blue eyes stood in from of her. "Oh Hicca!" It was Jack. Hicca and Jack had been neighbors since Hicca was just two years old and they've always stayed close to each other whenever they could. Jack knelt down and hugged her. He had been looking everywhere for her.  
_

_"Come on, let's get you home." He said taking her hand. "No Jack! Please don't make me go back there!" Hicca replied. "But Gobber's worried sick about you. And my dad will kill me if I don't get home." "I don't care! Don't make me go back there." Jack sat next to Hicca and wrapped his hand around her waist. Pulling her closer so that her head can rest on his shoulder. "I miss them Jack," Hicca said softly,"I miss my parents." "I know Hicca," Jack replied just as soft,"I know."  
_

_Soon, Hicca started to fall asleep and Jack picked her up bridal style. As Jack started heading back to Hicca's house, Hicca opened her eyes sleepily. "Jack," She said. "Yes?" "Please. Stay with me." Jack smiled as he remembered the last time he heard her say those words to him and he replied the same words he did to her that day twelve years earlier. "As you wish it." ~ _


	10. Chapter 10

_~ Foot Ball AU! ~_

**_Author's Notes ~ OKAY! Next we've got Football AU. With a tiny bit of Modern AU. I made Jack the cheerleader. (DEAL W/ IT HATERS!) And I made Hiccup the Foot ball player. ONWARD TO THE STORY! ~_**

* * *

**_~ Jack's Journal ~  
_**

**_Date ~ Nov. 14 2013 ~_**

_Last night was so magical, I can't believe it actually happened! Okay, there is good and bad news in this chain of events. Okay, so, last night was the last game of the season. **{NO!} **The bad news is this. Hiccup, the all-star quarter back of the Berklin High School Dragons Foot ball team,** {Helps if your dad owns the school and if your friends with the football couch.} **and the whole High School knows I have a crush on him. **{Oops...} **  
_

_It was so embarrassing! It was so bad I didn't show my face at school two days before the game and I didn't want to show my face AT the game. But, I showed up anyway. The other cheerleaders were counting on me. At first, they all stared at me like I was the headless horseman, But then we started our cheers to start the game. The cheers were perfect. But then, the football players **{Or should I say my worst nightmare} **came out.  
_

_My heart wouldn't stop pounding. I can still hear what they said,'**Hey, Overland! When's the wedding? We're all going!**' Then they started making smoochy faces at me. They all did. Except Hiccup. Hiccup just looked at me, mouthed,'**I'm Sorry**,' looked in front of him and ran to his place on the team. I started sweating as the players started tackling the other team. I felt so hot, I thought I was gonna pass out, and it sucked!_

_The Berklin Dragons and the Burgess Tigers tied and the game went into overtime. Soon, it was 11:00 PM and we were in our third. Of course for me that was absolutely **Boriiiiing! **We cheerleaders had finished our last cheer and we had the crowd on their heels. The football players brought the final blows until the game ended. ~  
_

_Finally the game ended and guess who won? **We did! {Thanks to Hiccup} **That's right, The Berklin Dragons beat The Burgess Tigers! To celebrate our glorious victory, we threw a massive party at Hiccup's place. **{Well... the football players started the whole thing} **I was so nervous! I stayed to one side of the room until the party was over. **{Which I wish I didn't do!}** _

**_{This is where the extra good news comes in}_**_When the party ended, Hiccup grabbed my arm and took me to the back of his house. **{We had to go down a few flights of stairs, but I didn't complain}** He the me up against the wall and stared into my eyes. I felt a gigantic lump in my throat as he brushed his smooth hand over my pale white cheek. His hand tightened around my wrists as he held my hands to the wall. My heart was racing so fast, I thought that it was gonna burst out of my chest.  
_

_Hiccup leaned down to my ear as I blush a deep shade of purple. **{Which I didn't know I could do} "Why didn't you tell me sooner that you liked me?" **Hiccup whispered as a shiver rolled down my spine. "I-I was worried of your reaction if I told." I replied to him just as quiet. I could feel a smirk crawl onto his face and my heart starts to beat faster. **"Well," **Hiccup started as he leans closer to my lips,**"How's this for my reaction?" ** Just as he finished his question, our lips touched.  
_

_It was hot and rough. I moaned as Hiccup pushed his head and shoved his tongue down my throat. **We were kissing.** No wait, scratch that. **We were french kissing! IT WAS INDESCRIBABLE! **I couldn't breath. Hiccup's tongue slivers further down my throat as I grip tightly onto his collar and pull him closer. The last thing I remember was that I woke up next to Hiccup. **IN HIS BED! ##! **  
_

_**The End ~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_~ High School Dance Au! ~_

**_Author's Note ~ Okay. Back to Modern related fictions. High school Dance AU! Is up next. Basically, I'm gonna have Fem!Hiccup for maybe, 1/4 of these fanfiction One-Shots. {DEAL W/ IT HATERS!} So, In this one, it's Fem!Hiccup or Hannah and Jack. Featuring Jack's BFF, Jamie. Okay. ONWARD TO THE WORLD OF HIGH SCHOOL! ~_**

* * *

_"Jack, calm down, she'll be here," Jamie said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I haven't seen her in two months Jamie. What if she says no?" Jack questioned, throwing Jamie's hand off his shoulder and pounding his fist to the wall. "You don't know until you ask her-," Jamie assured until he was cut off by the sound of heels hitting the tile floor and a soft voice questioning the two boys,"Ask me what?"  
_

_Jack and Jamie turned. They person they saw was a girl. She had short cut auburn brunette hair, a button nose dotted the center of her face, and light freckles layered over her cheeks and nose. Slightly chapped lips were layered over with sparkling lip gloss, her eye lids were powdered with green eyeshadow, and mascara tips at the top point of her eye lashes. The light from the building gleamed into her eyes. Her eyes resembled bright rare emeralds of green forest maple pine. Her dark green dress barely touched the floor. Her hand gloves were light green with a trim of gold. A green turtle ring slipped gracefully onto her her ring finger, and a beautiful crystal green emerald necklace laid perfectly still upon her chest.  
_

_Jack had to admit, she looked breath taking this evening. "Ask me what?" She questioned again, a small smile creeping onto her face. "I'm sure Jack will tell you, but may I just say, you look outstanding this evening Hannah," Jamie commented gaining a small blush which had sneaked it's way upon Hannah's cheeks and an irritated mumble from Jack,"Pervert." _

_Hannah giggled,"So, what do you want to ask me Jack?" "Oh, um," He started to stutter,"Do-Do you wanna. Dance?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Of course silly," Hannah replied kissing Jack lightly on his cheek,"I've been waiting to dance with you all evening." Jack smiled to her. 'She had been waiting for me,' He thought as he saw a sparkle in Hannah's eye. No sooner, Jack took her hand and lead her gracefully into the gym. The two of them then danced their night away, as if they both didn't have a care in the world about the other people around them. ~_


	12. Chapter 12

~ _Music AU! ~_

**_Author's Note ~ Now this is more like it. MUSIC AU! Okay, first, I have good news ... I SAW THE OFFICIAL TRAILER FOR HTTYD2! *fangirl scream* IT'S EPIC! GO ONTO YT IF YA'LL WANNA WATCH IT. U WON'T REGRET IT! Okay, in this One-Shot, Hiccup starts singing a familiar song and the song brings him and a certain 'Overland' boy together. ENJOY! ~ P.S ~ This song relates to Christmas. ~_**

* * *

_Jack walked around the woods. He ran in here somewhere. Where did he go? **Jack's P.O.V ~ Dammit Jackson! Why does he always do this to me?! Mom's gonna kill us if we don't get home. When the hell is he!? Wait... what's that sound? ~ End of P.O.V ~ **Jack slowed his pace as he heard the sound of singing. 'I know this song,' He thought as he walked around a tree. _

_**Hiccup's P.O.V ~ Hmm. Jackson said he'd be out here. But where? *Sighs* Guess it's time for our 'unexpected' hide and seek game. I'm coming for you Jackson. ~ End of P.O.V ~ **Hiccup didn't know it. But, he started singing. The song was one he always sang whenever he walked through the woods. Especially around Christmas time. Yet, he didn't know that in singing his little song, he would find not only Jackson. But, his Christmas savior.  
_

**_Hiccup _**_ "Mary did you know? That your baby boy, would one day walk on water."_

_Jack froze. He knew that song. He used to sing it all the time to Jackson and Emma when they were younger. Someone else also knew the song. Jack thought that it was best to sing along with the next line. _

**_Jack _**_~ "Mary did you know? That your baby boy, would save our sons and daughters."_

_The two of them started singing the rest of the song together. Not aware of who else was singing alone._

_**Hiccup** ~ "Did you know, that your baby boy has come to make you new?"_

**_Jack _**_~ "This child you delivered. Will so deliver you."_

_There was a slight pause as the two boys continued through the woods. Unaware of each others presence.  
_

**_Hiccup _**~ "_Mary did you know? That your baby boy, will give sight to a blind man."_

**_Jack _**_~ "Mary did you know? That your baby boy, will calm the storm with his hand."_

**_Hiccup_**_~ "Did you know? That your baby boy, has walked where angels trod?" _

**_Jack_**_~ "When you kiss your little baby. You kiss the face of God."_

_There was another pause as both boys quickened their paces. _

**_Hiccup_**_~ "The blind will see."_

**_Jack_**_~ "The deaf will hear."_

**_Hiccup_**_~ "The dead will live again."_

**_Jack_**_~ "The lame will leap."_

**_Hiccup_**_ ~ "The dumb will speak."  
_

**_Jack_**_~ "Praises of a lamb!" _

___It seemed that they were screaming. Rather then singing._

**_Hiccup _**~ "_Oh Mary, did you know? ____That your baby boy, is LORD of all creation."_

**_Jack _**_~ "Mary did you know? That your baby boy, will one day rule the nations."_

**_Hiccup_**_~ "Did you know? That your baby boy, is heaven's perfect lamb!"_

**_Jack_**_ ~ "This sleeping child your holding!"  
_

**_Hiccup_**_~ "Is the great..."_

**_Jack_**_~"I..."_

**_Jackson_**_ ~ "Am..."  
_

* * *

_ Jack and Hiccup turned to see a boy. He was standing on a tree branch, and leaning against another. Jackson. Hiccup and Jack both sighed in relief. "That was a wonderful performance, If I do say so myself," Jackson said as Hiccup blushed and Jack chuckled, looking at his feet and rubbing his arm nervously. Jackson jumped down from his position and landed in front of his brother and his best friend. "You win Hiccup," Jackson said to him concerning their 'game'.  
_

_"What was the main reason you wanted me out here?" Hiccup questioned, crossing his arms. Jackson chuckled as he spun around and placed his arm on his twin brother's shoulder,"I wanted you to meet my brother. Hiccup, this is Jack. Jack, this is my friend Hiccup." "Nice to meet you," Jack said with a smile. "You to," Hiccup replied returning the smile, which turned to an expression of realization,"HOLD ON! YOU WANTED US TO COME HERE! JUST TO SING THE SONG?!" Jackson gave them the biggest, dorkiest smile he could whip up. Which made it obvious. "Yep!" He replied with a chirp,"And besides ~ You two sing good together." _

_Jack and Hiccup stopped walking, allowing Jackson to walk ahead of them, and looked at each other. "He's got a point," Jack said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Hiccup chuckled,"I guess so." Jack took a deep breath,"How did you learn the song?" "My mom used to sing it to me when I was little. I guess it just came to my head," Hiccup replied as he looked at the ground," What about you?" Jack chuckled,"My mom did the same for me till Jackson was born. Then I started singing it to him. Same when Emma was born." _

_Hiccup knew that was true. Though, Jackson was only a year younger then he was. Also, that Emma was just about ten. Which had to mean that, Jack was seventeen and that he was fourteen. It had been eight years since Hiccup had heard the song from his mother. Yet, he always seemed to hear her singing in his dreams. _

_Jack turned to Hiccup,"Do you think we could do something like this again?" Hiccup smiled as he looked back at Jack,"Yeah sure. But next time, we're singing 'Winter Wonderland'. Jack chuckled as he started sprinting after his younger brother, he turned though to wave goodbye to Hiccup. In high hopes to sing with him again soon. ~ _


	13. Chapter 13

_~ Modern AU! ~_

_**Author's Note ~ ONWARD WITH MODERN AU! This was a request from Changeofheart505. Hope ya'll like this. Skips a long period of time. OH! Also cursing, injury, and death. ~  
**_

* * *

_Jack sat in his bed, looking out the window. He yearned to go outside and play in the field. Yet, the eight year old was in need of serious medical care and was not allowed out of bed. Two girls walked into his room. One with white hair which was up in a french braid bun, and a girl with long straight brunette hair. It was Jack's older and younger sisters. Elsa and Emma. _

_"Jackson!" Emma cheered. Being five years old she still called him 'Jackson'. "Hey," Jack said as Emma climbed onto his bed and placed herself under her brother's left arm. Elsa came closer with a bowl of noodle soup which she set on her brother's bed side table. "Here Jack," she said,"The soup may warm you up." "Thanks Elsa."_

_Elsa was like a mother towards her siblings, being the eldest at twelve years old. She was still pretty young. She had always been there for Jack and Emma. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to them. They were all she had left of the perfect family she once knew would happen; yet never did. The three sibling had been living in the orphanage of Burgess ever since Jack was three and Emma was only four months old. They were left the orphanage when Emma was only two, because the others believed that no one would adopt all three kids. And so, they made the orphanage their home. They were left money to go to school and to buy food for the first few months. Yet, it wasn't enough. _

_Elsa was able to find a job selling apples and other fruits for only a dollar a fruit. She normally earned about twenty dollars a everyday and she saved the money so she could buy food for the next week. They were also able to earn money from friends and other people on the street. It was rough for the months that they ran out of money to buy food. Yet, the siblings made it though together. That was how they liked it. With each other. _

_"Jack," Elsa said earning his attention,"The elementary students of Burgess school of academics are coming to sing some carols for you." Jack smiled. He enjoyed the songs that the elementary kids sang around this time of year. Actually, there was someone Jack kept his eye on; who went to the school. Yet, he never got an actual chance to talk to him. _

**_~ Nine years later ~_**_  
_

_"Where you going, orphan baby?" Jack had been called many cruel names. But, 'Orphan baby' hurt the most. It reminded him about all the painful years he spent in bed. Not allowed to play. Not allowed to help out. Not __allowed to move. Not allowed to do anything. Jack had had it. He grabbed the other student by the collar and threw him into an open locker. "What did you say? You lazy piece of shit?!" The other student only chuckled,"Come on orphan baby, there's no use crying-" BAM! And Jack slammed the locker on the student that was inside. _**_  
_**

_Silence. _

_Little murmurs._

_Silence._

_Whispers._

_Silence. _

_Soon the principle came and released the other student, whom had spilled a pool of blood at the bottom of the locker. Once the student was freed and taken to the nurse's office, the principle turned to Jack; whom had his hands in fists and anger still in his eyes. "I'm calling your sister Jack," He said simply,"This has got to stop." Once Jack knew that he was alone. He fell to his knees and cried hard. It wasn't until his two sisters came to get him that he actually stopped._

_"Jack? What's going on?" Elsa questioned when they got home. Jack didn't reply. He couldn't. He just sat on his bed and looked down at his hands. He just wanted to be left alone. That's what he got. After sitting in awkward silence, Elsa left to go make dinner. Jack then curled himself up and started to quietly cry himself to sleep.  
_

**_~ A week later ~_**

_Elsa came over to school that afternoon to see if Jack had caused any real damage. To her relief, the other student was fine. Yet had a rather large blood lose. Elsa walked into the principle's office. It had been years since she went to Burgess High School, and she was amazed that it hadn't changed a bit. "Ah Elsa," The man said in a thick Russian accent,"It's been long time, no?" Elsa chuckled,"Indeed North, it has been a while. I'm here to talk about Jack..." Her voice trailed off. Causing North to raise an eyebrow. "He-He's gotten worse. I mean like, he," Elsa was stuttering as tears came to her eyes," He's dying. And I'm scared North. He's all I have left."  
_

_Reason she said that was because Emma, had died just before her 21st birthday and Jack's 17th birthday. She was gone and Jack was all Elsa had left as family. She couldn't bare it when her not even 15 year old sister died of the harsh winter. She was terrified as to how she could live with herself if she watched her only brother die right before her eyes._

_"He's gonna be alright Elsa," North said as he placed his hands onto her shoulders. Jack would die if he didn't get to a hospital. That was the problem. Elsa barely had any money left and winter came in surprise. Elsa was out of work and the school was in serious debt. That was when Elsa got an idea. "A talent show," She said. North raised an eyebrow,"What?" "Let's put on a talent show like the school used to when I went here as a kid. We could earn money to pay back the school's debt and maybe I can earn enough money to rush Jack to a hospital." Elsa was serious about this. Very serious.  
_

_"How many talents?" North questioned. "At least 12," Elsa explained,"You can place me down as performing. Also put Hiccup down as performing, I have a feeling Jack would enjoy seeing him again. Also, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Tooth, and who ever else you can get. We're gonna have a Winter show!" Elsa was so certain that this would work. She just hoped that Jack would survive long enough to see it._

**_~ Three weeks later ~ _**

_Jack sat in the school auditorium with a large blanket on his lap and a bulletin in his hands. The place was nearly packed and the show hadn't even started. If Elsa had hoped for a full house. That's what she was gonna get. There were more chairs then needed as the show started.  
_

_Soon, the first four talents had come and gone. Jack smiled. It was all about Christmas and that was Jack's favorite holiday. Rapunzel had painted a beautiful setting of a winter forest in the French country side of Paris and named it 'Jack Frost's playground'. Merida had played the violin to the song 'Carol Of The Bells'. Tooth did an Indian ribbon dance to the instrumental song 'Breath of Heaven'. And Anna sang the song 'Let It Snow'. Jack remembered that song. He always sang it to Emma whenever she couldn't sleep during the winter. He missed her. He silently wished her a 'Merry Christmas' then turned back to the performance as Elsa walked on stage. _

_Elsa sang a song as well. She sang 'Let it Go' from a new movie that came out two weeks before Emma had died and they all went to see it because Rapunzel and her family took them. The song was incredible and Jack loved it even more as Elsa started singing it._

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight.  
Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation._  
_And it looks like, I'm the queen._  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried._

_Don't let them in.  
Don't let them see.  
Be the good girl, you've always had to be.  
Conceal, don't feel. Don't them know.  
Well now they know._

_Let it go, Let It Go.  
Can't hold it back anymore.  
Let It Go, Let It Go.  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care, what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway.  
_

_It's funny how so distance, makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all.  
It's time to see what I can do.  
To test the limits and breakthrough.  
No right. No wrong. No rules for me. I'm free!_

_Let It Go! Let It Go!  
I am one with the wind and sky.  
Let It Go! Let It Go!  
You'll never see me cry.  
Here I stand and here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on._

_My power flurries from the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast.  
I'm never going back.  
The past is in the past._

_Let It Go! Let It Go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go. Let It Go!  
That perfect girl is gone.  
Here I stand! In the light of day.  
Let the storm rage on!  
_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

* * *

_ Elsa did great. Yet, it wasn't until the last talent that Jack was actually amazed. It was a boy. With auburn brunette mop like hair that reached past his left eye. He took out a guitar and started playing. Jack's eyes widened as the boy started singing.  
_

_"O Come, O Come, Emmanuel.  
And ransom captive Israel.  
That mourns in lonely, exile here.  
Until the Son of God appears.  
_

_Rejoice! Rejoice!  
Oh Israel.  
To you shall come Emmanuel._

_O Come, O come, solve Israel.  
That mourns in lonely, exile here.  
Privatus dei filio.  
_

_Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel.  
Shall come to thee O Israel.  
_

_Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel.  
Nascetur pro te, Israel."_

* * *

_The boy's song was short. Yet it was beautiful. And as everyone clapped and cheered; Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning Jack woke up weak and tired in a hospital bed. 'The boy,' He thought,'I want to hear him sing again.' Soon, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Tooth, North, some others and the boy from last night came into the room. Elsa gasped and tears started to come to her eyes. She ran from the room. She couldn't see her brother like this. Rapunzel and Merida went to go comfort her.  
_

_Others left on doctors orders. Yet, as the boy was about to leave, Jack grabbed his wrist. "No, Please," Jack said,"Tell me your name." The boy sighed and turned to him. "I can't believe that you forgot about me Jack," The boy said as he placed his lips onto Jack's and kissed him passionately. Once they pulled away, he remembered everything. "Hiccup?" Jack questioned as the boy sat down beside him and began stroking his hair. Hiccup nodded,"I'm here Jack. I'm here."  
_

_Hiccup was the boy that sang carols with the elementary school that came to visit Jack every year around Christmas. Hiccup was the boy whom caught Jack's attention. Hiccup was the boy who stole Jack's heart. He was Jack's life-long crush. Jack was amazed at how much he had grown. It was almost funny._

_"Hiccup?" "Yes?" "Will you sing me one more song before I go? And could you, look after my sister?" Hiccup nodded and held onto Jack's hands. He started singing a song that always warmed his heart around Christmas. He decided to keep it short, just incase Jack had something else to say. _

_"What Child, is this, who laid to rest.  
On Mary's lap is sleeping._

_Whom angels greet, their anthems sweet.  
While Shepherds watch our keeping._

_This, this is Christ the King.  
Whom Shepherds guard and angels sing.  
Haste, haste to bring him laud.  
The babe, the son of Mary." _

_Jack smiled. That was beautiful. "Hiccup?" "Yes Jack?" "Merry Christmas. I-I love you." Hiccup smiled as he kissed Jack's pale lips again, making his last breath worth while. Then once the breath was gone. A tear went down Jack's face as he closed his eyes for the last time. Never able to open them again. Hiccup kissed the tear away from Jack's face and said,"I love you to. Merry Christmas Jack."_

_Fin ~_

* * *

**_Author's Note ~ Okay. That was ... depressing. I'M SO SORRY ELSA! Any-who. I'm not gonna post any thing till Saturday, because I'll be going on a Disney cruise to Mexico for Christmas. And I won't be back till Friday. This was actually an early Christmas One-Shot for you lovely people and I hope you all enjoyed. The songs I used, I don't own. So all rights of those songs go to their original owners. MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! SEE YA'LL ON THE 28TH! ~_**


	14. Chapter 14

_~ Gold, Scarlet, Emerald, & Blue Ocean Diamond ~  
_

_**Author's Note ~ Long title. I know, but whatever. I'M BACK! And I've come home with a little fiction. This is basically a poem. Not sure if you guys will understand it but this is our next stop in this Wonderland. ENJOY! ~  
**_

* * *

_Rapunzel ~_

_I am the Sun.  
I am the Spring.  
I am the Healer.  
I am the Dreamer.  
I am the Tender-hearted.  
I am not afraid to fight for what I believe in.  
I am Gold._

* * *

_Merida ~  
_

_I am the planet Mars.  
I am the Summer.  
I am the Fate Changer.  
I am the Fighter.  
I am the Bravery.  
I am not afraid of the unknown.  
I am Scarlet._

* * *

_Hiccup ~  
_

_I am the planet Earth.  
I am the Autumn.  
I am the Dragon Trainer.  
I am the Inventor.  
I am the Wits.  
I am not afraid of the challenges of the future.  
I am Emerald._

* * *

_Jack ~  
_

_I am the Moon.  
I am the Winter.  
I am the Guardian.  
I am the Believer.  
I am the Perseverance.  
I am not afraid of the past.  
I am Blue Ocean Diamond._

* * *

_All ~  
_

_Together, We're the Seasons.  
Together, We're the Rulers.  
Together, We're Powerful._

_We all have our Names ~_

_The Golden Tender Hearted.  
The Scarlet Bravery.  
The Emerald Wits.  
The Blue Ocean Diamond Perseverance._

_Together, We will fight for our Dreams.  
For our Beliefs.  
For our Promises.  
For our Memories.  
For our Families.  
For our Friends._

_For our Pasts.  
For our Present.  
For our Future._

_For the safety of others.  
For the belief of others.  
For the safety of each other.  
For the the belief of our selves. _

_For our Lives.  
For our Worlds.  
Even for what could make us lose._

_Together, We'll fight forever._

_Because we are ~  
The Gold.  
The Scarlet.  
The Emerald.  
And The Blue Ocean Diamond.  
_

_And no matter what ~ We will always have each other. ~_

_~ Fin ~_


	15. Chapter 15

_FrostCup Wonderland Smut ~_

**_Author's Note ~ ... Hey, I've been on a boat for five days with NO INTERNET CONNECTION! GIVE ME A DAMN BREAK! Any-who, this is what u get when I start listening to Rihanna and I look up Smutty HiJack Pics. ... HATERS BEGONE! Enjoy reading. ~ P.s: If this doesn't give you a nosebleed ... I don't know what will. ~_**

* * *

Jack smirked as Hiccup sat on top of him. Hiccup had been impatient with Jack and the fact that it would've been better if he had just waited. But it was to late. Jack, ever so slowly, lifted the contains of his boyfriend's shirt with one hand and managed to undo Hiccup's jeans with the other. And all Hiccup could do was whimper at his boyfriend's sudden movements. Jack sighed as he took a hold of Hiccup's cock and watched his boyfriend blush with embarrassment.

"You honestly couldn't wait? How... _Dirty_," Jack said as Hiccup gave him a few 'ughs' as a reply. Hiccup gave Jack a few moaning 'ahs' as Jack kept smirking at this amusement. "And you had been patient all through dinner too." Hiccup's whimpers got louder as Jack threw his boyfriend's jeans to the floor. Jack's hand lifted Hiccup's shirt higher as he said,"That's not appropriate of you. Now is it?" Hiccup bit on his shirt as Jack's grip around his cock got tighter. The only reply that slipped was a weak,"Hnugh." "No, it's not," Jack said as if in a way the two males were having a regular conversation.

"You've been a _bad boy_, Hiccup," Jack said as if he was disciplining a child. Hiccup gave Jack a half begging, half whimpering,"Nnhh." Jack's hand started to slide down Hiccup's back as Hiccup dug his fingers into his boyfriend's dark blue shirt. "And you know what we do to fix that, don't you?" Jack questioned in Hiccup's ear. There was a large moment of silence. Besides, Hiccup's tiny whimpers and cries. Jack smirked as he licked Hiccup's ear and the next thing that was heard, was a large SLAP! and a scream from the auburn haired teen.

Jack could feel Hiccup's nails digging through his shirt. He could feel a few tiny burning tears fall unto his neck. The _punishment_ was over. The _reward_ was only beginning. Jack pulled Hiccup down so that his lips were by his boyfriend's ear,"Well?" He questioned rather temptingly soft. Hiccup swallowed the lump that was forming in the back of his throat.

Hiccup fell forward slightly and planted his lips onto Jack's. Jack was able to slip his hands up Hiccup's chest and started to draw tiny little circles unto his boyfriend's torso. Soon, Hiccup was able to slip Jack's shirt off his body and he threw it to the floor. That was when Jack slid himself down lower into their bed and pushed Hiccup up just a little as he licked his lips. "J-Jack~," Hiccup moaned. Jack chuckled to himself,"What was that? That's not my name." Hiccup was shaking. This made him scared beyond belief.

The last thing Jack wanted to do, (And I mean the VERY last thing he wanted to do) was to hurt Hiccup. Yet, when things took a 'different direction' serious adjustments had to be made. And these 'adjustments' revolved around their position. Jack shifted just a bit. Just one, small, tiny, shift of his hips and it was rewarded with a loud moan-like,"A-Ah!" from the other teen. "What's my name?" Jack questioned as he started to peck at Hiccup's torso. "R...R-Romeo," Hiccup breathed, digging his fingers into Jack's skin. Jack pulled Hiccup down so their eyes locked. Jack then moved his hands to his boyfriend's red flushed face and held onto Hiccup's cheeks, ever so gently,"What is your wish Juliet?"

Hiccup thought that he was gonna cry. The tears were coming. Hot and fast. And he couldn't do anything about it. Jack could see how hard Hiccup was trying to hold them in. It was just to obvious. Jack placed two tender kisses onto Hiccup's closed eye lids. And Hiccup threw his mouth onto Jack's and allowed the flood gates to open. Jack tangled his fingers through his boyfriend's auburn hair as their tongues started to dance between each others mouth. Jack could hear tiny whimpers and begs coming from Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup could feel the heating flush from his cheeks which were turning a bright shade of crimson.

When their lips broke away, Hiccup gasped. He then felt his head fall into the small place where Jack's shoulder came into presence with his neck. Flinging some tears onto the older boy's skin. "What is it you want my love?" Jack questioned as he felt Hiccup's body shake in his arms,"What ever it is you name. Whatever it could be. It's yours." '_Just, keep me safe,'_ Hiccup thought as he pulled rather tightly onto Jack's hair,_'Tell me you love me.' _Jack shifted once more and Hiccup was flipped on his backside. The bed sheets making it difficult to squirm. Jack then ran his icy fingertips down Hiccup's thigh and earned himself a begging moan from his 'prey'. "Romeo~," Hiccup called out earning himself a smile from his 'master'. "Yes Juliet?" "Tell me. That you love me," Hiccup replied.

Jack lowered his head onto Hiccup's chest. To where the other teen's heart was and whispered,"Always. I shall always love you my dear, sweet Juliet. To show you how much I love you, allow me to do one thing." "And that is?" Hiccup questioned with difficulty. "Allow me to play," Jack replied as he gently started kissing Hiccup's neck. Hiccup gasped sharply at the coolness of Jack's tongue against his overheated skin and held his breath. Though, he couldn't hold his breath for long. Because he screamed as Jack started to suck and nibble at his freckled layered neck.

"R-Romeo," Hiccup gasped,"It-It hurts!" Jack stopped and pulled away as soon as he heard those words. 'I hurt him,' He thought as he watched Hiccup started to breath deeply and slowly. Hiccup's face was bright red. He couldn't breath. He wanted Jack to have his way. It just, hurt to much. And everything was getting blurry.

Jack sat up and moved to the side of the bed. He then traced his fingers through his hair. Hiccup sat up and gave his boyfriend a sad look. "Romeo," Hiccup said with a curious tone in his voice as he nuzzled his face into Jack's neck,"Why did you stop?" Jack felt Hiccup's hands go down his thighs. He also felt Hiccup's tongue dance against his cold skin. "Because, my love," Jack said as he took a hold of Hiccup's hands and wrapped them around his waist,"I hurt you. And I don't want to. The last thing I'd do, is hurt you babe." "Well, you've done a pretty good job at _disciplining _me," Hiccup said as he kissed Jack's neck,"You were right about me being a _bad boy._ Is there anyway I could, _mend _my mistakes?" Jack turned and smirked,"Tell me something." "What do you want to hear?" "When you top. What's my name?" Hiccup chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

Hiccup pulled Jack down and flopped his back on the bed with a thud. "Do you really need to ask that question, Jack?" Hiccup questioned as he stared into Jack's crystal frost blue eyes. Jack blushed a shade of purple, (Which was unusual of him) and shut his eyes. Hiccup took these small actions as a yes. Hiccup leaned down and started to nibble at his lover's ear. Tiny, yet begging moans slipped their way past Jack's lips as Hiccup laid on top of him. '_How did he get the strength to do that so suddenly?_' Jack thought as Hiccup started lapping at his neck.

There was something on Jack's neck that gave it a _salty _taste. Hiccup couldn't tell if it was either sweat or his sudden tears. "Hi-Hiccup," Jack breathed, as Hiccup traced small wet spots unto Jack's groin. (Both boys didn't understand how Jack's jeans mysteriously ended on the floor) The room started overheating. Hiccup took a wild guess that Jack was beginning to sweat and also that Jack was growing utterly _desperate. _

Hiccup lunged his fingers into the very presence of Jack's mouth,"Don't worry Jack," He said as his boyfriend began to suck on his fingers,"We're having some _fun._" "Ah~," Jack said as Hiccup's motions on his groin started to get harder and faster. Hiccup gently slipped his fingers from the older teen's mouth, traced them down his chest, and started circling his boyfriend's nipples.

Hiccup leaned down to Jack's ear. "Hic~cup," Jack called as he buried his face into the pillow. Hiccup chuckled,"Now. What is _your_ wish, Jack?" Jack couldn't breath. He didn't want to. He didn't want this to end. He gasped sharply as he lifted his head from the pillow. Hiccup relaxed and allowed Jack to _breath_. They then sat together in silence. _Pure, blissful silence._

_'I wish. I wish to stay in your arms forever,' _Jack thought as Hiccup gently sat him up and wrapped his arms protectively around his pale frame,_'Safe and Sound. Where no one can touch us.' _Jack sighed as Hiccup placed a small tender kiss on his cheek. "What ever it is that you desire Jack. What ever it may be. It shall belong to you," Hiccup said as he placed his chin on Jack's shoulder. The bed sheets seemed to wrap gently around the couple's thighs. Everything was _quiet_. Everything was _still_. This was the moment Jack loved beyond _all_ the other moments he had shared with Hiccup. This moment made him feel _safe_. Made him feel _warm. _ Made him feel _wanted. __Made him feel loved._

* * *

"I want you. To keep me safe," Jack said after the rather long moment of silence. Hiccup sighed as he kept his hands around Jack's waist,"Jack. _Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one will touch you now. Gleam midnight's light. You and I shall be Safe and Sound._" Jack turned to face Hiccup. Crystal frosty winter blue. Crystal emerald autumn green. Jack's eyes seemed to be as fragile as the ice in Winter. Hiccup's eyes seemed to be as tender as a newly planted flower bud in the Spring. Though, the way the two males looked at each other seemed to be as delicate as a baby snowflake, falling it's way down to give Autumn it's Winter kiss.

The wind howled outside. The moon's pale beams shined their way through the curtains. Jack and Hiccup laid together, side by side, not having a care in the world. "Hiccup?" "Hmm." "Which do you prefer? _Jack_ or_ Romeo_?" "_Jack,_" Hiccup replied. Jack chuckled,"Can I still call you _Juliet_?" Hiccup smiled,"Whatever works for you Jack. I won't mind."

Jack started stroking the younger teen's auburn hair as he felt Hiccup's breath against his cold skin. _'Just close your eyes. The moon is shining down. You'll be alright. No one will touch you now. Come morning light. You and I shall be Safe and Sound,' _Jack thought as Hiccup tightened his hands around Jack's waist.

"Jack?" Hiccup questioned. "Yes?" "What am I now that I've _mended_ my mistakes?" Jack was silent for a moment. Then he whispered,"A good boy. Your a good boy Hiccup." Hiccup smiled as he kissed Jack's lips tenderly. "_I love you_," He said sleepily. Jack smiled as he kissed Hiccup's forehead,"_I love you to._" Just before the two boys slipped their way under the covers in each others embrace, and drifting to sleep, Hiccup whispered,"Good night. My dear Romeo." "Sweet dreams. My beautiful Juliet," Was Jack's reply as they closed their eyes for the last time that night and drifted soundly to sleep. ~

* * *

~ _Fin_ ~

* * *

_**Author's Note ~ Answer these questions in comments if you can. 1 ~ What did I just do? 2 ~ How did you feel as you read the story? 3 ~ What did Jack do to Hiccup at the beginning of the story? (Me to know and you to find out) And 4 ~ Did you or did you not enjoy reading this? **_

_**You can answer the one's you like or all. Answers shall be accepted and respected. And I'll see ya'll later. ~ O.H. (Overland Haddock)**_


	16. Chapter 16

~ _Repeat of History ~_

**_Author's Note ~ This happens years after the events of FROZEN, after the events of HTTYD2 (EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT OUT IN THEATERS YET),_ After_ the Events of Tangled and Brave. Just before ROTG though. Okay. DESCRIPTION ~ Anna and Hiccup are looking after their two daughters, Courtney and Hannah. Though, Courtney, (Me) Inherits Elsa's ice powers and hurts Hannah while playing. The rest is like the movie FROZEN, with my own personal twist. Characters made and used by me ~ Prince _****_Mason of the Eastern Isles. Roland (who is kinda like Kristoff)  
_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except, my imagination, my small changes, and extra characters. P.s ~ HAPPY 2014! ~_**

* * *

_The room was dark and quiet. Only the light of the northern lights shined through their window. Hannah couldn't sleep. So, she tried to wake up her sister Courtney. "Courtney," She said with her little four year old voice,"Courtney! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Her sister groans tiredly as she says,"Hannah. Go back to sleep." Hannah flipped on her back and laid on Courtney's side,"I just can't," She said,"The skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." _

_"Go play by yourself," Courtney grumbled as she pushed her sister off the bed. Hannah sat on the floor by her sister's bed as an idea came to her head. She got back on the bed and held open one of Courtney's eyelids. "Do ya wanna build a snowman?" She asked as Courtney opened her eyes and smirked. _

_The two girls raced downstairs and entered the ball room; though, they weren't allowed to roam the castle after dark. Hanna giggled as she said to Courtney,"Do the magic, do the magic!" Courtney sighed as she formed a small snowball in her hands,"Ready?" Hannah nodded excitingly and Courtney threw the snowball into the air; creating tiny snowdrops. "This is amazing!" Hannah cheered as she tried to catch the white sparkles in her hands. _

_"Watch this," Courtney stomped on the hardwood floor and it was immediately covered with ice. Hannah giggled as she began to slide slowly away. The two girls then began their snowman. They both rolled the body. Courtney designed the head as Hannah sat on a chair squishing her face as a model. "Hi, I'm Arlan, and I like warm hugs," Courtney said in a bad male voice as she moved the snowman's arms. "I wove you Arlan," Hannah said as she ran from the chair and hugged the snowman. Courtney made a slide out of snow and they two girls slid down it as if their fun would last forever._

_Hannah started jumping as Courtney began making ice hills for her sister to land on. Hannah began to jump faster and Courtney couldn't keep up. "Wait," She said,"Slow down. WHOA!" Courtney fell backwards after having slipped on the ice. "Wee!" Hannah said as she jumped off her snow pile. "Hannah!" Courtney called as she shot snow from her fingertips, hoping to make a hill to save her little sister. Though, the ice hit Hannah in the eye and pushed he to a small pile of snow._

_"Hannah!" Courtney rushed to her sister's side and cradled her head in her arms,"Hannah." Though as she touch Hannah, a streak of her little sister's orange brunet hair turned white and Courtney was scared. "Mama, Papa!" She cried as the ice around the ball room began to darken and spread. "it's ok Hannah, I got you," She said as she held Hannah close to her and her parents rushed into the room. "Courtney what have you done?," Hiccup questioned as Anna and himself rushed to them,"This is getting out of hand." "I-it was an accident," Courtney replied as tears came to her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt her sister. She never did.  
_

_"She ice cold," Anna said as she held Hannah in her arms. "I know where we have to go," Hiccup said and they rushed to the library. Hiccup rushed his fingers over the books till he found a black lathered book and pulled it from the shelf. Skimming through the pages quickly. He found the place of trolls who would be able to help. Hiccup then nodded to himself and rushed his family to the horses. Once they were sattled up, they ran from the castle, deep into the forest._

* * *

_ A young boy with gold-ish blond hair was sitting on a block of ice in a sled as the two horses ran past him. "Ice?" The boy questioned as he saw the long trail of ice that continued on just a little further. "Faster Sven," The boy said to the reindeer he rode. They watched from afar as Hiccup called to the rocks,"Help please! It's my daughter!" The rocks then rolled to the family's feet and unfolded. "Trolls?" The boy questions surprisingly when another rock unfolded and said,"Shh! I'm trying to listen."  
_

_The eldest of these trolls rolled up to Hiccup and took Courtney's hand,"Born with the powers or cursed?" "Born. And their getting stronger," Hiccup replied. Anna knelt down with Hanna in her arms. "History. Is repeating Anna. I had to do the same thing to you when this happened with Elsa," the troll explained. "Please," Anna said,"Do what you must." "I recommend that we remove all memories and signs of magic. Don't be alarmed though, I leave the fun." "But, she won't remember I have powers?" Courtney questioned confused."Courtney, your power will only grow," Said the elder troll as he showed Courtney what was to happen,"In it is great beauty; yet, also great danger. You must learn to control it. The fear you feel, shall be your enemy." Courtney was frightened and hid her face into Hiccup's shirt.  
_

_"No. She can control it, I'm sure," Hiccup said placing a hand on her,"Until then, we'll close the gates, reduce the staff, we'll limit her contact with people and everyone around her. Including Hannah."_

* * *

_Hannah giggled as she lept from the window to her sister's bedroom; which seemed to always be closed. ~  
_

_"**Courtney?**" Hannah questioned as she knocked on Courtney's door. _

_"**Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play.  
I never see you anymore.  
Come out the door.  
It's like you gone away.**_

**_We used to be best buddies.  
And now we're not.  
I wish you would tell me why.  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman._**_"_

_"Go away Hannah," Courtney said from inside her room.  
_

_"**Okay bye.**"  
_

_Courtney sat at her window and ran her fingers lightly over the window sill. She gasps as the window sill and a small part of the window frosted over with ice. She ran to her parents room and told Hiccup. "The gloves will keep it hidden," He said as he slipped white gloves onto Courtney's hands,"See. Conceal it." "Don't feel it," Courtney said. "Don't let it show," They said together as they both smiled._

_Eight year old Hannah, giggled as she slide on the carpet and knocked on Courtney's door.  
_

_"**Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the hall.  
I think some company is overdue.  
I've started talking to, the paintings on the wall.**  
_

_"Hang in there Joan," Hanna said as she pointed to a man in an oil painting._

**_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms.  
Just watching the hours tick by.  
Click Clock! Click Clock! Click Clock!_**_"_

_"I'm scared," Courtney said to her parents, tears in her eyes,"It's getting stronger!" "Call down. Being scared only makes it worse," Hiccup said to try and calm her down,"Just-" "No don't touch me!" Courtney interrupted,"Please. I don't wanna hurt you." Anna gave Hiccup a sad look. Hiccup gave her a small smile.  
_

_Time passed, and Hannah and Courtney, both grew up on separate sides of the castle. One grew bright and energetic. The other, graceful and proper. Though, everything was gonna change for the both of them. Their parents were going away. Hannah ran to them and hugged them as they finished packing, hoping to see them again soon. The last words Hiccup said to Courtney were,"You'll be fine Courtney." Though as they sailed, their boat was stuck in a great thunderstorm and they were never seen again._

_Everyone was present at Hiccup and Anna's funeral. Everyone, except Courtney, whom had been in the same place she had always been. The same place she stayed for years, her bedroom._

_Hannah sighed as she knocked on Courtney's door. She knew this affected Courtney more then it affected her._

_"**Courtney?**" She questioned.  
"**Please, I know your in there.  
Everyone's asking where you've been.  
They say have courage and I'm trying to.  
I'm right out here for you.  
Just let me in.**_

_**We only have each other.  
It's just you and me.  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna build a snowman?**"  
_

_Courtney felt tears run down her cheeks as she sat against her door. Her magic had gotten to strong and there was nothing she could do. 'I do Hannah,' She thought,'I really do.' She began to cry as she sat against her door. In her room which was covered with ice._

* * *

_ **~ Three years later ~**_

_Everyone was excited. Immense talk was among the people of Arendelle. Courtney had come of age and was to be crowned queen. It was coronation day. Also, for the first time in years, the gates were to open for the people.  
_

_Hannah was still asleep. When a member of the castle staff knocked on her door and told her that it was time to get ready. "It's Coronation Day!" She said as she jumped out of bed. She gasped when she saw the staff open the windows._

_"**The window is open so's that door.  
I didn't know they did that anymore.  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates!  
**_

_**For years I've roamed these empty halls.  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening** **up the gates!  
There'll be actual real live people.  
It'll be totally strange.  
But wow! Am I so ready for this change!**_

_**For the First Time in Forever,  
There'll be music. There'll be light.  
For the First Time in Forever,  
I'll be dancing though the night.  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy.  
But I'm somewhere in that zone.  
**_

_**Cause for the first time in forever.  
I won't be alone.**_

**I can't wait to meet everyone.  
*Gasps* What if I meet 'the one'?  
**

_**Tonight, imagine me gown and all.  
Fetchingly draped against the wall.  
The picture of sophisticated grace. Oh!I suddenly see him standing there.  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fare.  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face.  
**_

_**But then we laugh and talk all is totally bizarre.  
Nothing like the life, I've lead so far.  
**_

_**For the First Time in Forever,  
There'll be magic. There'll be fun.  
For the First Time in Forever.  
I could be noticed by someone.  
And I know it's totally crazy.  
To dream I'd find romance.**_

_**But, For the first time in forever.  
At least I've got a chance.**"  
_

_Courtney sighed as she looked out her window. She saw the noble men and women coming over the bridge to the castle. Today was the day where her will at keeping her powers hidden would be tested. This was the day that scared her the most. It was her coronation and she couldn't have been more frightened. She wished that this day could've happened in private. She wished that her parents were there with her. She missed her mom. She missed seeing Hannah. She especially missed her dad. She knew that would be proud of her either way.  
_

_"**Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be,**" She said as she stood by the window a little longer. After another moment she walked over to a picture of Hiccup, looked at her dad, and took off her gloves. _

_"**Conceal. Don't feel.  
Put on a show.**" Courtney turned around as if she was standing in front of an audience._

_"**Make one wrong move and everyone will know.**" The objects in her hands began to freeze over and she panicked. She placed the items down and put her gloves back on.  
_

_"**But it's only for today,**" She said as she sighed and looked at the picture once more._

_"**It's only for today**," Hannah said as she ran around the halls of the castle._

_"**This agony awaits**," Courtney said as she walked across her room.  
_

_"**This agony awaits**," Hannah said as she rushed out of the castle. _

_"**Tell the guards to open up, the gates!**" Courtney said as she opened her door._

_"**The gates!" **Hannah said as she ran across the court yard and out the gates.  
_

_"**For the First Time in Forever.**" "Don't let in, don't let them see."  
"**I'm getting what I'm dreaming of.**" "Be the good girl, you've always had to be."  
"**A chance to change my lonely world.**" "Conceal."  
"**A chance to find true love.**" "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."  
"**Cause I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. Cause for the First Time in Forever. For the First Time in Forever. Nothings in my way!**" _

* * *

_**Author's Note ~ Okay. I'm gonna end this part for now. And hopefully MOST of you have seen FROZEN. For those who haven't, I am SO REALLY SUPER EXTRA TREMENDOUSLY sorry for the spoiler. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! And again. HAPPY 2014! P.s ~ Be sure to countdown the days till the release of 'HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2'! ~ PEACE ALL U READERS! ~**  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_~ The Forgotten Power ~_

**_Author's Note ~ Okay! Now, I came up with this fic. With a little help from ChangeofHeart505. And I will continue on 'Repeat of History' later. (Cause that story's got part's to it) Any-Who, enjoy and plz review if you will. ~ ONWARD! ~_**

* * *

_Amelia ran up to her sister and cried,"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Charlotte, Amelia's twin sister, looked at her as she ran up to her,"What's wrong?" Amelia was shaking,"I-I saw another one," She said with a quaking voice. Charlotte rolled her eyes,"Seriously? Can't you go one day without being weird?" Reason she said this was because, when they were born, Amelia and Charlotte had secret powers. And to make it even more 'weird', they had lived though three whole life times._

* * *

_Amelia had the power to see the spirits and those who had been dead from times unknown. The first time this happened was when she was 7. Her parents caught her talking to no one in particular and told Charlotte that her sister was 'talking to herself' again. Yet, Charlotte knew that Amelia was talking to someone, cause when she walked into the bedroom that the two twins shared, she saw Amelia on the floor. She was talking to a boy. A boy with pure white snow hair, pale skin, pale chapped lips, and icy ocean blue winter eyes. Amelia was talking to Jack Frost. And Charlotte smiled as she joined them. This happened every day for a good two years and then Jack left the girls, after telling them that he would be back again one day.  
_

_The same thing happened two years later. Charlotte was reading a book when she heard the sound of a roaring dragon. She walked into the room she saw an ebony dragon with green cat-like eyes curled up on the floor. Amelia said that there was also a boy which she was talking to, yet Charlotte looked at her sister confused and left the room. As if she didn't seem to see the things which her sister could see. This happened for a good two years and the boy, whom only Amelia could see, told her that he would be back again one day.  
_

_Again the power happened a year later. Charlotte was doing laundry as Amelia played outside in the backyard. Amelia came inside for a drink when Charlotte questioned,"Having fun Melia?" Amelia smiled as she replied,"You really should come outside Char. I want you to meet Merida." Charlotte laughed as she went into their room and started putting the clothes away. "What's so funny?" Amelia questioned as her twin sister folded the clothes and put them in their respected drawers of Her and Amelia's bedroom dressers. "Nothing. Only the fact that you won't clearly grow up, that's all," Charlotte replied. "You can't see them cause you stopped believing. Because your turning into Mom and Dad," Amelia said. Charlotte turned. "Amelia, I'm not turning into mom and dad. I'm growing up." "Exactly my point," Amelia said as she crossed her arms. "I worry about you Melia. The kids talk about you at school. And I'm done with it. You need to move on and grow up Amelia," Charlotte said sternly. "But Char-" "We are not having this conversation again." Amelia saw Merida everyday for the next year after that. Then Merida told her that she would be back again one day and left.  
_

_Then, just a mere year later, Amelia saw Rapunzel. Rapunzel was kind and she understood the reason that Charlotte didn't believe. Charlotte was forced to stop believing and take responsibility. She was forced to grow up. Though, she knew that there were times Charlotte would lock herself in the room that she and Amelia had shared since they were born and cry to herself as Amelia was outside or doing something else. Charlotte would cry because she regretted not being able to see what her sister saw. Rapunzel was there for Amelia and Charlotte though at times it only seemed like she was there for Amelia. Because Charlotte didn't see her. Rapunzel was with the two sisters for a year and then left. Promising the same promise as the others did. Promising that she would be back again one day._

* * *

_And here the two sisters were. six months later and seventeen years of age. And Charlotte had completely forgotten her ability and the way she used to believe when she was younger. "They're right behind you Charlotte. If you would just turn around," Amelia urged her, just hoping for her to see. Charlotte rolled her eyes again and looked back,"There's no one there Melia." "Just believe. Just this once," Amelia said as she gave her sister a sad look and Charlotte groaned. "Fine." Charlotte then closed her eyes tight and turned around. "We can't believe you forgot about us Charlotte," Said a familiar voice. 'Jack?' Charlotte thought as she opened her eyes. There, standing in front of her in plain sight were four teens. One with beautiful long golden hair, One with fiery red curls, one with auburn brunet mop-like hair, and one with pure white spiked hair.  
_

_"Jack?" Charlotte questioned. It had been ten years since she had seen the winter spirit. "Hey Charlotte," He replied. Charlotte turned to Amelia,"Are these the spirits you've been talking to Melia?" Amelia nodded,"That's Hiccup. Merida. And Rapunzel standing next to Jack. You just couldn't see them cause you didn't believe." Charlotte sighed. Her childhood was coming back. It felt like as if a feeling of relief rolled off her shoulders. She finally believed again. One thing was missing though. "Whoa! Charlotte, your eyes changed color!" Hiccup exclaimed as Charlotte's eyes changed from silver to green. That's what was missing. The fact that Charlotte had the ability to control all the elements of the world with just the color of her eyes.  
_

_"Charlotte," Rapunzel speaks up,"Have your eyes always been silver?" "Well. No actually. When I was 7 they were blue," Charlotte explained. "And. Now they're green," Hiccup said. "I don't know why," Charlotte said with a blush. "Come on guys," Jack said referring to the other spirits,"Lets get back." "Your leaving again?" Amelia questioned. "Come with us Amelia. Come home with us," Rapunzel said holding Amelia's hands. "Home?" Amelia questioned,"You mean. This isn't our home." "Of course this is our home Melia," Charlotte said as her eyes turned red,"This is where we belong."  
_

_"No," Merida said,"It's not." "You two understand that you've lived through three life times right?" Jack questioned. "Yeah. The first, Amelia and I were born and lived on the streets. The second, we had to survive in the forest. And the third-" "You two were treated like royalty," Rapunzel said. "No! We grew up under bridges. Alone. With no one but ourselves to care for," Charlotte looked like she was gonna cry. "Charlotte," Hiccup looked at her with gentle eyes,"Please. Let us explain." _

_Jack sighed as he began the small story,"Once upon a time ~"_

* * *

**_ ~ Jack's Story ~  
_**

**_There were four kingdoms. Corona, home of Rapunzel Corona, the Spring Princess. Dun Broch, home of Merida Dun Broch, the Summer Princess. Berk, the home of Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock the Third, the Autumn Prince. And Guardiandia, home to Jack Frost, the Winter Prince. All four of these kingdoms were friends and allies during times of war. Though. That all changed when another kingdom came to power. The kingdom. Of Arenrosa. This kingdom was hated by Corona and Berk. So, war broke between Berk and Arenrosa when the guards of Arenrosa's grand palace, was blamed for stealing a precious item from Berk's beloved Prince._**

**_Arenrosa stole the Prince's special Flower. It was given to him from the Prince of Winter, Jack Frost. Jack hoped that the flower would bloom in Autumn because it's twin was to be born in Spring. The problem with Arenrosa having the baby flower, was that nothing seemed to bloom in the new kingdom and that's what scared Hiccup from losing the tiny plant. Though, on the night of the harvest moon, both flowers bloomed. The newly born children then cried cause they were scared that they were separated from each other; as far as they could ever be. _**

**_Jack then joined with Merida and they stormed Arenrosa's castle walls with knights from both kingdoms, storming their way though the main gates. They were determined to bring the two newly bloomed sisters together. And that's what they did. The sisters were named Snow and Maple, and not once were they separated from one another. Yet, years passed and the two sisters grew up with different personalities. One grew up with the personality of a bright energetic fairy sprite, with the power to talk with spirits. The other, grew the personality of a proper, graceful and elegant princess, like one should, with the power to control all the earths elements with just the color change of her eyes. This worried the newly crowned Kings and Queens of the seasons.  
_**

**_Arenrosa was soon abandoned and it's walls had been untouched. Snow isolated herself because she didn't want to hurt anyone with what she could do. The walls were covered with earthly vines. The floors were layered with thin ice. There was a room in the palace which burned to no end. One room was covered with burnt marks of lightning. And one was as if it had it's own personal rain clouds as rain poured down from it's ceiling; not leaking into any other rooms. The castle was completely cover with magic and no one was able to get in or out. Well, almost no one.  
_**

**_Years later, on her 18th birthday, Snow received a surprise visitor. "Snow?" questioned a familiar voice. Snow turned around and felt tears come to her eyes as she smiled at her sister. "He-Hello Maple," Snow said as Maple ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck and cried into her shoulder. "I've missed you so much," Maple cried. Snow sighed as she held her hand against her sister's back,"I know. I've missed you to." They were together again and everything was perfect.  
_**

**_That night, a ball was held at Jack's palace. Maple was all dressed in crimson and gold. Snow was all dressed in blue and white. They were beautiful that evening and everything couldn't have gotten better. Then that perfect night faded. Snow and Maple fainted in their respected carriages on their way to their respected palaces and they slept. Frozen in time and personality as time moved on. 300 years later they opened their eyes and Snow couldn't remember a thing. Only things she did now was that her names was now Charlotte and her twin sister 'Amelia' still had the power to talk to spirits and other beings. And everything moved on as if nothing happened.  
_**

**_~ The End ~_**

* * *

_"Does that give you proof Charlotte?" Rapunzel questioned when Jack finished his story. There was silence amongst the group. "The choice is yours Charlotte," Hiccup said as he placed his hand on her shoulder,"You can stay here and continue your life. Or you can come with us and be your old self again." "Please Char," Amelia pleaded,"We can be happy again." Charlotte turned to Jack,"What your saying is true?" Jack nodded. "If we go back. Will Amelia and I grow healthy and prosperous?" Rapunzel nodded. "Will we be safe?" Merida nodded. "Will we be together?" Hiccup nodded. Charlotte sighed as she smiled and said,"Then. Let's get home."  
_

_They all then returned to the kingdoms. They returned to Berk, Corona, Dun Broch, Guardiandia, and,"Arenrosa." Charlotte was suprised as she saw the palace covered with fresh green vines. She walked inside. The floor was covered with ice. She walked through the castle halls and opened the door to one of the rooms. It was burning in a fire that seemed to have burned for centuries. She entered another room. It looked as if a lightning storm had been contained within it's walls. She then was lead to yet another room and when she entered, she was covered with water from her head to her foot. Amelia, Rapunzel and Jack had to chuckle to that at least.  
_

_Charlotte didn't care. She and Amelia were home and everything was as it were all those years ago. They were together and inseparable. They were princesses of their own realm and they were sure that they were gonna stay there forever. To rule and protect their kingdom with their lives. Nothing could stop them. The power was back and well remembered. And the world looked like as if it had gotten a whole lot brighter. ~_

* * *

_**Author's Note ~ Hope you guys enjoyed this One-Shot. If it was confusing for you all, I'm Charlotte in the story. You all can post your comments as reviews. Like, your likes, dislikes, regards and all that stuff about the chapter. All shall be accepted and respected. And I'll see ya'll later. ~ **  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_~ OUAT AU! ~_

**_Author's Note ~ Let me explain. OUAT, stands for 'Once Upon a Time'. Like the TV show. Any-who, I had this idea for a while and it seemed like a good idea in my head. So then, I shall let you all start reading this wonderful One-Shot. ~_**

* * *

**_ Narrator ~ "_**_There is a place. Like no other. An island filled with mystery and magic. Yet, like all places. There are rules on this island. And this island is ruled by no king. No queen. Yet, it's ruled by a boy. The one rule about this island comes directly from this boy and no one speaks against it."_**_  
_**

**_Peter Pan ~ "_**_No one get's off this island, without my permission."  
_

* * *

_ ~** Years Later ~**_

_**Rapunzel:** "Hicca!"  
_

**_Hicca:_**_"What Rapunzel?"_

**_Jacqueline_****_: _**_"Come to the window. He's coming."_

**_Merida:_**_"The shadow is comin'."_

**_Narrator ~_**_"Four girls. Young and adventurous. Yearned for a world beyond their wildest dreams. They dreamed for a place with golden flowers and a changed fate. A place of soaring dragons and delicate snowflakes. They dreamed for an island everyone referred to as."_

**_Peter Pan ~_**_ "Neverland."_

* * *

_**Narrator ~ **"The girls dreamed and dreamed. Yet nothing happened. Until one night when they all were taken. To the land they had been read stories, about the island of pure magic and adventure. Though what they didn't expect, was that the boy whom lived on this island would separate them from one another and crown one. His Neverland queen."  
_

**_Peter Pan ~_**_ "Hicca? Will you rule Neverland with me?"_

**_Jacqueline:_**_ "Don't do it Hicca! He's lying!"_

**_Merida:_**_ "He's tryin' to trick ye!" _

**_Peter Pan ~ _**_*Smirks as he holds a crown in his hands. Whispers in Hicca's ear* "You don't have to grow up. You can be young for years. You can have a land beyond your wildest dreams all at your finger tips."_

**_Hicca:_**_ "Will I have the dragons? The Mermaids? The fairies? Anything?"_

**_Peter Pan ~_**_ "Everything your heart desires. All at your finger tips. The dragons will be at your feet. The fairies shall be at your service. The Mermaids shall be your very transportation through the water. The boys here will idolize you. Worship you. Do what ever it is that you say, and I shall be there right beside you. Just allow me to place the crown on your head."_

**_Rapunzel: _**_"Don't listen to his lies! He's a demon!" _

**_Peter Pan ~_**_ "Just say yes."_

**_Hicca:_**_ *Lowers head as Peter places an emerald crown onto her head. Eyes turn silver. Hair turns black and skin turns pale*_

**_Jacqueline, Merida and Rapunzel: _**_"NO!"_

* * *

**_Peter Pan ~_**_ *Sits in a throne with Hicca sitting next to him* "Long reign Hicca, the Queen of Neverland. And I, Peter Pan, the King of the lost boys. Long Live the King and Queen." _

**_Narrator ~_**_ "And to this day. Jacqueline Overland Frost, Merida Dun Broch, and Rapunzel Corona live under the rule of Hicca Alexandra Haddock the III. The Queen of Neverland. And no longer their closet friend. Because the longer Hicca stays by Peter's side, the more she forgets who she really was and where she came from."_


	19. Chapter 19

_~ Our Story ~_

**_Author's Note ~ Okay. This I was thinking about as I was typing up the last chapter. Basically, Henna [Fem!Hiccup] and Jackson Overland we're good friends growing up in the small town of Burgess. Then one day Henna is sold as a servant girl to the Queen of Arendelle and things get out of place. ENJOY! Oh! Also comment on how I'm doing with the story if you like! ~_**

* * *

Two kids. One eight years old, the other ten. They laid under a giant oak tree just outside their small town. The wind blew through Henna's hair as Jackson broke the silence. "I wish it could be like this all the time Henna," He said, taking her hand into his. They smiled to each other. "Me to," Henna replied, then she frowned and sat up,"But it can't."

Jackson frowned as he sat up,"Why not?" Henna sighed,"I'm being sold at the slave market in three weeks." "No. You can't!" Henna saw tears swelling in his eyes. "Your gonna leave me?" "I wish I could stop it. Really I do. But, it's the only way for me to get off my father's back." Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Come live with me and my family," Jackson suggested,"We can take care of you." "They'll come looking for me Jackson," Henna said as she put her hands on his shoulders,"We must let time take it's toil upon our lives and hope for the best." "Your right," Jackson said as he held Henna's hands and kissed them gently.

"Who knows," Henna said more cheerfully,"You just may be a rich lord someday." Jackson then smiled as he stood up. "Good day my young maiden," He said reaching out his hands,"May I have this dance?" Henna giggled as she took his hand and stood up,"Of course my lord," She said playfully,"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two then danced on the hill top till Jackson's mom, Lucinda and Henna's dad, Sevin called them in for dinner. They both bowed playfully to each other and smiled as they went back into the town and went their separate ways.

* * *

_**~ 3 weeks later ~**_

"Henna!" Jackson called as he ran into Henna's house to see her younger brother Thomas sitting on the one bed the two sibling's shared, sobbing deeply. Jackson raced down to the docks where they slave market was. He saw Henna being sold to a woman with pale skin and white hair. He walked up to them and tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," He said as they woman turned around,"My name is Jackson Overland. I was wonder as to where your ship is sailing to." The woman smiled,"My name is Elsa. I'm returning to my home Arendelle because my sister is running the kingdom on her own, while I am here buying a new servant girl. My sister's name is Anna and we assure you that no harm shall come to Henna as she lives under the roof of our castle."

"May I at least say goodbye to Henna?" Elsa nodded. "Henna, don't worry. I'll come to see you one day and we will be together again." "Jackson, I believe that you shall come to Arendelle one day as a fine lord. And when we met again, it shall be a fine night for us both." Jackson smiled as he kissed Henna's hands and watched her leave with Elsa to Arendelle.

* * *

_**~ Six years Later ~**_

There was bustling around the castle. Henna was doing Anna's hair when she questioned,"My lady, why is everyone moving about so quickly?" Anna giggled,"There's to be a party tonight celebrating Elsa's fifth year as a great queen. All the leading lords and ladies are to be attending." There was a moment of silence.

"There is a rumor going around that Lord Jack is to be attending because him and Elsa are old friends. But that there is another he wants to see." Henna sat on that note as she excused herself to go help with Elsa. Henna knocked on Elsa's door and entered to see Elsa trying to finish her French braid.

"Do you need help?" She questioned as she walked up to Elsa. "Oh Henna, yes please," Elsa replied. Henna chuckled as she began to finish Elsa's hair. "Don't forget, that you have to get ready as well," Elsa said as she sat straight in her seat. "Pardon?" Henna questioned as she finished the braid. "For the Party. I want you to join us," Elsa answered,"Besides, I do believe an old friend of your's will want to see you."

* * *

_**~ Hours later ~ **_

"Henna. You ready?" Anna entered Henna's room and found her sitting in a white dress with green and gold trimmings and linings in front of her mirror. Her hair was in a head French braid at the side and in a bun in the back. Her jewelry consisted of a pair of ebony dragon earrings, which reminded Henna of Thomas' black hair and which Elsa gave to her and an emerald diamond necklace which Anna had given to her.

Her skin seemed pale, yet heated at the same time. Her eyes looked frozen, dull and sad. Anna wouldn't have any of that. "Henna, you okay?" Henna was shaking. Her eyes didn't meet Anna's gaze. There was something in her hand which she seemed to have been reading.

Anna took the parchment from Henna's fingers gently and read the letter. "_I am pleased to inform you that lord Jack shall not be attending tonight and shall come to see Queen Elsa tomorrow at noon. He is sorry that he couldn't be present at the celebration, yet he sends his highest hopes and regards and wishes good health to Princess Anna and her majesty Queen Elsa. ~ Sincerely, his messenger, Sir Jamie._"

Henna felt tears come to her eyes as Anna placed the parchment down. "Henna?" Henna stood up and hugged Anna as she continued to cry. "I'm sure lord Jackson has his reasons," Anna said as Henna looked at her puzzled. "Lord Jackson? But I thought. I thought it was lord Jack." "Elsa told me about your friend Jackson when you got here. The whole country knows about how you work here in the palace and how Elsa and myself treat you as we treat ourselves. Where you a princess at home?"

"No. I did most of the cooking, cleaning, washing and everything. I even taught my younger brother Thomas how to read." Anna smiled as she took Henna's hands,"I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow. Now will you please come downstairs with me? Everyone's waiting to meet you." Henna then nodded as they went downstairs to join the party.

* * *

_**~ The Next Day ~ **_

"Lord Jackson!"

"Princess Anna."

"Jackson."

"Elsa."

Henna came into the room with uncertainty. Anna helped her with the tea she was holding. "I'll go get the cakes and other refreshments," She then bowed and left the room. "Is something wrong Jackson?" Elsa questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no Elsa. It's just, that servant girl seems so familiar," Jackson replied.

Anna and Elsa giggled as Henna came back into the room. "So, why weren't you able to attend the party last night?" Anna questioned. "I had some business to attend to in Scotland with Princess Merida about trade regulations." "That's right! Merida wasn't at the party either," Elsa stated,"It seems your popularity has skyrocketed since you were relocated. Where are you living now?"

"England. It seems that her majesty Queen Victoria has appointed me to be her bodyguard on doing dangerous tasks." Henna spoke up,"So, your one of the Queen Victoria's guard dogs?" "Yes. But, if you met an associate of mine. Then you'd see a true protector of her majesty." "What's the name of your associate?" Elsa questioned. "Ciel Phantomhive," Jackson replied.

"Hmm. That's right! Ciel was at the party last night with Lady Elizabeth," Anna remembered. "Of course," Elsa said. Henna excused herself and went outside to think. "So, your no longer living in Burgess?" Anna questioned, taking a bite of her small chocolate cake. "I moved to England two years after a friend of mine was taken and brought here." Jackson explained. "What was the name of your friend?" Elsa questioned. "Henna. Henna Rosa Haddock the III. And for some reason your servant girl looks a lot of-" "Henna?"

"Yes. I remember when we were kids. There was a hill top with a large oak tree. Henna and I would always race each other up the hill. The winner would have to be escorted back into the town by the loser. She won sometimes, and I won most times. We had fun either way. We would always talk about our hopes for the future. And my hope was that I would stay with her forever. But, that hope faded when she left Burgess. And there hasn't been one day, where I wish I could've changed her mind by telling her how much I felt about her that day."

Henna came back into the room and said,"Lord Jackson? I think I can help you." "How can you help me?" Jackson questioned. Henna stood Jackson up and questioned,"May I have this dance?" "That's my line-" Jackson said as he looked down at his hands,"Henna? Is that you? After all these years!" Henna smiled,"Yes Jackson. It's me." Jackson brushed his hand over Henna's cheek and kissed her lips gently. When they parted, Jackson smiled,"Let's throw a party!" "We had one last night," Elsa remarked.

"I'll pay for everything," Jackson said,"Let us just celebrate that I have found my bride." Henna gasped, Anna squealed, and Elsa smiled. "A wedding!" Anna shouted. "I'll have everything brought here immediately. You two please get Henna ready." ~

* * *

_**~ Later that evening ~**_

Anna walked into Henna's room and smiled. Henna looked breath taking in her wedding dress. Everything was ready downstairs. The cake there was a chocolate five layer cake with green and blue frosting being finished in the royal kitchen, the ballroom was all decorated for the reception, and everyone was waiting in the coronation hall. The one thing missing was Henna.

"You nervous?" Anna questioned as she helped Henna with her necklace. "A little," Henna replied with a sigh. "Don't be. You and Jackson make a romantic couple." "What if I freak out?" "Then Picture everything as a fairy tale ending. You have your vows?" Henna nodded and the two then went downstairs.

Elsa signaled everyone to get in place and the music started when she left the room. Jackson was standing with the priest. Behind him was Eugene (Rapunzel's husband), Kristoff (Anna's Boyfriend) and Thomas (Henna's brother). Then came Emma (Jackson's younger sister) as the flower girl and Hamish Dun Broch as the ring barer. Then Anna, Merida and Rapunzel as the bride maids. Elsa was the maid of honor. Then everyone stood up as Henna came down the isle.

The priest began to speak as Henna reached the altar. "We are gathered here today, to join Henna Rosa Haddock the III and Lord Jackson Overland Frost in holy matrimony. If there is anyone whom speaks against these two being together, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one dared to say a word. The priest continued,"You two may now say your vows."

Henna sighed as she began speaking,"Where do I start? Well. Ever since I could remember, Jackson, you were always by my side. I couldn't come to doubt you whenever I felt down and you cheered me up. I remember all those time I just couldn't do it and that you came in my time of need and told me that everything was gonna be alright. I remember that strong yet sensitive boy that would always do his very best to make even the most depressed person smile and he would succeed with out even braking a sweat. I remember saying to my self,'I want to see him grow up and become the man I know he will be.' Then time took it's toil upon our lives and turned us into the people we are today. I now have seen the strong mature man that fun careless boy has become and if I had to chose between someone else to marry. I'd rather die then marry someone other then the very man I'm standing infront of this day. I love you Jackson. I always have."

Everyone 'awwed' after Henna finished and Jackson began his vows.

"Well. For the longest time I thought,'If I could go back in time to change anything, it would be the day you left for Arendelle.' Now I realize that, Everything that has happened wouldn't have happened if did change that day. I wouldn't be the person I am today and we would've had a village wedding instead of this beautiful royal wedding. There is only one way I can describe this moment." Jackson looked back at Thomas and slow music began.

Jackson then began to sing,"_Nobody sees. Nobody knows. We are a secret, can't be exposed. That's how it is. That's how it goes. One for the other, close to each other. In the day light. In the day light. When the sun is shining. In the late night. The late night. When the moon is blinding._ _In the plain sight. Plain sight. Like stars in hiding. You, and I, burn on. On. Like two and to-gether. For-ever. We'll never change. Two and To-gether. For-ever. We'll never change. Nobody sees. Nobody knows. We are a secret. Can't be exposed. That's how it is. That's how it goes. One for the other. Close to each other. That's when we uncover. Cover. Cover. That's when we uncover. Cover. Cover._

_My asylum. My asylum. Is in your arms. When the world gives and the word is, I can bare a thousand times. On my shoulders. On my shoulders. You can reach an endless sky. Feels like paradise. That's when we uncover. Cover. Cover. That's When we uncover." _When Jackson stopped singing he said,"The main thing is this. I love you Henna. And I will do anything to make you happy and keep you safe." Henna smiled as the priest said,"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered when they were claimed married and the night was as it should've been and as Henna said all those years ago,_"When we do meet again. It shall be a fine night for us both." ~_

* * *

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
